


Луна над Кармелем

by Aemilius21



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райнхард фон Мюзель - талантливый музыкант. Он выступает дуэтом со своей младшей сестрой Аннерозе. Однажды они привлекли внимание кайзера Фридриха...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна над Кармелем

_Бог мой, это не ропот - кто вправе роптать,_  
Слабой персти ли праха рядиться с Тобой,  
Я хочу просто страшно, неслышно сказать -  
Ты не дал, я не принял дороги иной,  
И в этом мире мне нечего больше терять,  
Кроме мертвого чувства предельной вины -  
Оттого я пришел сюда петь и плясать  
В восходящих потоках сияния чёрной Луны! 

_С.Калугин  
_

 

После концерта им, как всегда, надарили гору сладостей, цветов и игрушек. Наннерль пила горячее молоко с медом и рассаживала своих кукол. Не то чтобы она их очень любила, но немного живыми считала, а это заставляло относиться к фарфоровым красавицам с долей почтения. На них хотелось любоваться, как на сокровища.  
\- Как ты их различаешь? - Брат мимоходом растрепал ее тщательно уложенные, напомаженные локоны. - Они же все на одно лицо. Лучше бы тебе подарили ноты.  
\- Неправда! - Наннерль торжествующе показала ему язык. - У Флории черные волосы и красное платье, Мими в голубом плаще, а у Элизабет звездочки в прическе. Не обижай их, им не нравятся, когда над ними смеются.  
\- И как же ты назовешь эту? - Он взял в руки новую куклу в странном костюме. - Виттелия или Манон?  
Вечно Райнхард говорит гадости, как ему не стыдно?  
\- Обойдутся. - Отобрать у Райнхарда картонку получилось только с третьего раза. Наннерль еще раз посмотрела на темные, чуть раскосые глаза куклы и лиловое с серебряным шитьем платье. - Вот что - ее будут звать Лю и точка. И если ты что-нибудь скажешь, то я тебя стукну.  
В комнату вошла мама, которая прекрасно слышала последние слова.  
\- Дети, не ссорьтесь, сколько можно? Вам надо заниматься усерднее, а не считать лебедей в Нойшвайштайне! Скоро бетховенский конкурс, а у обоих ветер в голове и еще ничего не готово.  
Райнхард покраснел и угрюмо уставился на Лю, как будто она была в чем-то виновата. Нет уж, пусть учится выбирать слова. Наннерль расправила складки шелкового платья и усадила куклу на этажерку. На самом деле, они занимались каждый день по четыре часа и теперь могли сыграть вслепую без единой ошибки.  
\- Извини, мама. Мы так больше не будем.  
\- Райнхард, - мама приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его в щеку, показывая, что больше не сердится, - я это слышу уже пятнадцать лет. Тебе пора взрослеть. Нельзя же все время дурачиться, надо думать и о карьере.  
Лицо у брата стало доброе-доброе. Так всегда случилась, когда он задумывал очередную каверзу.  
\- Но иногда ведь можно? Если все время только учить ноты, то можно помешаться, как Сальери.  
Мама все же стукнула Райнхарда полотенцем. Не сильно, но все равно...  
\- Сынок, Сальери умер в своем уме. А помешался совсем другой композитор, который...  
\- Который сочинил «Картинки с выставки». Мы их даже играли. Я пошутил, мам.  
У двери зазвонил колокольчик, и мама побежала открывать. По гостиной поплыл аромат каких-то очень красивых духов, меха и свежего снега. Наннерль без всякого стеснения глазела на баронессу фон Вестфален, которая иногда помогала маме организовывать концерты. Она же была и госпожой патронессой бетховенского конкурса, и даже рекомендовала Райнхарду на следующий год поступить в консерваторию. Баронесса расцеловала маму в обе щеки.  
\- Профессор Штраусс в восторге от вашей игры, Райнхард, а особенно от пения Наннерль. Говорит, что лет через восемь вторая Диана Дарау будет, а уж он знает толк в хороших голосах. Это невероятная удача, так что если на нас не упадет метеорит или флот мятежников...  
И баронесса сбросила с плеч меховое манто. Наннерль стало обидно. Почему это все решили, что она до конца жизни будет петь, как канарейка? Наннерль исподлобья уставилась на маму и баронессу:  
\- Я не маленькая, мне уже десять лет.  
\- Конечно, не маленькая. - Баронесса села рядом с ней на корточки и достала завернутую в зеленую бумагу коробку. - А совсем взрослая барышня. У меня есть для тебя подарок. Открой.  
Наннерль открывала подарок с опаской. Недавно ей поставили пломбу на зуб, и доктор сказал быть осторожнее со сладким. И каково же было ее удивление, когда она увидела не очередную статуэтку или пирожное, а самую настоящую книгу с пожелтевшими страницами и немного потертой обложке. "Жоанна..." - нет, "Жанна Д’Арк".  
\- Думаю, тебе понравится, Наннерль. Это очень хорошая книга.  
\- Я обязательно прочту. Райнхард, ты куда?  
Райнхард куда-то заторопился, надвинул шляпу на глаза и был таков. Брат в последнее время часто пропадал, но это не мешало ему хорошо играть. Мама с баронессой ушли наверх, секретничать о чем-то своем, а Наннерль уселась читать под торшер. Сначала ей страшно не нравился неповоротливый стиль, но уже через десять страниц она не могла оторваться и даже не заглянула в конец. Обычно она делала так, чтобы убедиться - герой жив. Баронесса ушла от мамы уже под вечер, и ровно через четверть часа вернулся Райнхард с отчаянно краснеющим носом.  
\- У меня такое чувство, - мама сложила ноты в папку, - что ты избегаешь нашу дорогую Магдалену. Сынок, в чем дело?  
Райнхард пробурчал что-то невразумительное и ушел к себе спать.  
Утром мама усадила их за инструмент и объявила, что надо постараться вдвойне. Заключительный конкурсный день и награждение посетит его величество кайзер. Для Наннерль это означало, что за роялем теперь придется разве что не поселится. Никаких кукол и книжек, только школа и рояль. Правда, в книге про Жанну конец все равно оказался очень плохим. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось.  
На конкурсе за ними никто не мог угнаться, слишком живо они играли. Наннерль всегда казалось, что на концертах брат как будто старается оградить ее от всего остального мира. Когда стена становилась достаточно плотно, Наннерль успокаивалась, и сидение за инструментом превращался в разговор, понятный только им, - ну, может еще маме и баронессе фон Вестфален. Когда рояль смолк, Наннерль едва не оглохла от аплодисментов. На сцену вышел высокий старик с полузакрытыми глазами. Под руку он вел очень красивую даму в алом платье, но своей узорчатой трости он уделял намного больше внимания.  
\- Какое чудо мы только что слышали! Сам гений музыки посетил наш скромный храм искусства!  
Все тут же стали почтительно кланяться и называть старика «Ваше Величество». Наннерль представляла его выше и страшнее, а так - старик как старик. Только смотрит странно.  
\- Мы с сестрой рады стараться для вас, ваше величество.  
Райнхард чему-то разозлился, она это чувствовала. Брата всегда раздражало чужое внимание, а кайзер еще и не понравился.  
\- Вы служите музыке, прекраснейшему из искусств. То, с каким душевным жаром вы ей отдаетесь, достойно всяческой похвалы.  
Как и ожидалось, они выиграли гран-при. Наннерль тихо радовалась, победа означала, что мама не будет беспокоиться о деньгах до весны. А дальше конкурс Листа и Густава Малера. Мама говорила, там хорошее жюри, которое не дает баллов за родословную. Следующие два дня Райнхард ходил мрачный, и все грозился насадить кого-то на вертел. Наннерль его почти не слушала. Со шпагой брат ладил ненамного хуже, чем с роялем, но говорил, что так развлекаться могут только бездельники.  
Тридцать первого декабря рядом с их домом остановилась длинная черная машина. Мама уронила вафельное полотенце и велела идти наверх, учить уроки. Наннерль стало любопытно, и она спряталась за перилами на лестнице. Снизу ее точно никто не увидит. Когда в гостиную вошли люди в знакомых цветных ливреях, она едва не свалилась. Сразу же вспомнились похороны папы и то, как мама пытались добиться правды.  
\- Господа, что вы делаете в моем доме?  
\- Здравствуйте, госпожа фон Мюзель. Нам приказано помочь вам с переездом.  
Длинный, похожий на грача лакей низко поклонился.  
\- Меня всецело устраивает мой дом. - Когда мама так говорила, от нее шарахались даже военные. - Это частное владение. А теперь уйдите.  
Грач ничуть не смутился.  
\- Должно быть, вас не поставили в известность. Но личному аккомпаниатору его величества не пристало жить в таких жалких условиях.  
Ничего они не жалкие! Правда, в прошлом году протекала крыша и дуло из всех окон, а так - дом как дом! И вообще... Но маму чужие слова ничуть не задели.  
\- Мне об этом ничего неизвестно. Господа, моим детям надо репетировать, и вы мешаете.  
Зазвенел колокольчик - это вернулся Райнхард, который едва не поскользнулся на входе.  
\- Мама, в чем дело?  
\- Герр фон Мюзель, ваша матушка упорствует в своем нежелании быть верной поданной кайзеру и отпустить вас на службу во дворец.  
А вот это было уже вранье, за которое мама могла ударить скалкой. Два года назад, когда они жили в другом доме, к ней приставал квартирный хозяин, который попал после этого в больницу с двумя переломами.  
\- Послушайте, сударь...  
\- Мама, подожди. - Райнхард размотал шарф и повесил свое пальто на вешалку. - Может, это какая-то ошибка... к нам приходит много корреспонденции, скорее всего, письмо из дворца затерялось. Подождите, пожалуйста.  
Райнхард вернулся ровно через пять минут. В руках он держал порядком помятую открытку с нежно голубыми лилиями.  
\- Я думал, это розыгрыш кого-то из консерватории.  
Грач ничуть не смутился. И даже изобразил подобие смущенной улыбки.  
\- Его величество кайзер Фридрих просит оказать ему честь и позволить насладиться вашим искусством. Об условиях контракта вам скажет нотариус его величества.  
\- Я согласен, - поспешно ответил Райнхард.  
Не тут-то было.  
\- Господа, - мама строго пожала губы. - Я бы хотела переговорить со своим сыном наедине. Оставьте нас на десять минут.  
Лакеи вышли, а мама закрыла дверь на все задвижки.  
\- Райнхард, мне это не нравится. Бесплатный сыр бывает только у кошачьей миски.  
Вместо ответа Райнхард закружил маму по комнате.  
\- Мама, это такая возможность. И тебе больше не придется бегать по урокам, а Маленькой - пропускать школу.  
\- Но это двор. - Мама отвернулась к окну. - Когда твоя бабушка закончила пансион, то получила шифр младшей фрейлины. Ей там не нравилось. Поэтому она и выскочила замуж так рано...  
Бабушку Катарину Наннерль знала только по черно-белым снимкам в семейном альбоме.  
\- Но времена меняются. Мама, я же еще ничего не подписал. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо. А если мы откажемся, то плохо.  
Маме ничего не осталось, как согласиться. Она только сказала, что двор - это не лучшее место, и вновь открыла дверь.  
Вот так они и переехали. Их поселили не во дворце, а в нарядном, похожем то ли на пряник, то ли на лаковую шкатулку двухэтажном доме с теплыми полами и новым роялем на витых ножках. Мама говорила, что все здесь слишком дорогое, до неприличия роскошное, но положение обязывало. Наннерль рассадила своих кукол по росту и еще раз посмотрела на лежащую на кровати картонку с платьем, которое доставили сегодня. На это красивое и наверняка страшно неудобное бело-розовое великолепие смотреть было страшно. К платью прилагались кружевные панталоны, но домоправительница сказала, что все во дворце их носят.  
\- Зачем такой большой вырез? - Мама помогла ей надеть ворох нижних юбок. - Ты же девочка, тебе всего десять лет. Мы же не придворные... Еще застудят на здешних скозняках. Не жмет? В любом случае, на концерты пойдет.  
Вечером к ним пришел его величество кайзер, правда, уже без своей дамы. Кайзер спросил, как они устроились и попросил сыграть и спеть что-нибудь из Шуберта. Райнхард выбрал «Гретхен за прялкой» и «Лесного царя». Наннерль боялась, что ей не хватит дыхания, на Шуберте она вечно спотыкалась, но все прошло замечательно, даже лучше, чем на концертах. Его Величество долго хлопал в ладоши, улыбался и потом как бы случайно обрадовался тому, что так угадал с платьем. Перед уходом он пригласил Райнхарда на личную аудиенцию через два дня.  
\- Вы начитанный юноша, Райнхард. А мне уже много лет не с кем обсудить одно сочинение господина де Мюссе.  
\- Какое же, ваше величество?  
Райнхард был словно деревянный или даже заледеневший.  
\- «Лорензаччо».  
\- Признаться, я не читал его.  
Брат покраснел, так что даже Наннерль стало понятно - врет.  
\- Немудрено. Эту пьесу не читает молодежь, её не ставят в театрах. Цензура ее запретила, но у меня есть экземпляр. Райнхард, я слышал, вы замечательный чтец. Уважьте старика, окажите любезность.  
Райнхард домой больше не вернулся. Утром пришел человек из дворца, и сказал, что кайзер желает видеть молодого господина фон Мюзеля при своей особе каждый день. Впрочем, его величество понимает, что отбирает у матери сына, а у сестры брата, и потому готов компенсировать эту потерю. Мама ничего не понимала и строго настрого велела Наннерль не болтать лишнего и ни с кем не разговаривать. Через несколько дней, когда мама отпросилась за покупками, в ювелирном салоне их встретила госпожа баронесса вместе с каким-то унылым и усатым военным.  
\- Дорогая, на тебе лица нет. Случилось что-то страшное?  
\- Я не знаю. - Мама смахнула с щеки слезинку. - Но у меня очень плохое предчувствие. Магдалена...  
Баронесса оглянулась по сторонам.  
\- Поговорим дома. Эрнест, попроси, чтобы подали машину.  
Дома у баронессы их напоили очень вкусным контрабандным чаем с Эль-Фасиля. Баронесса сняла высокие, до локтя, алые перчатки и расхаживала по своему кабинету.  
\- Расскажи толком, что случилось? Ваш бывший антрепренер совсем стыд потерял и теперь требует невесть чего? Аренда теперь грабительская? Что?  
Мама отрешенно смотрела в одну точку, она сидела застывшая, как статуя из древнего музея.  
\- Я полагаю, - когда мама начала говорить, она покраснела, - его величество интересуются моим сыном в области, которая выходит за пределы и закона, и морали.  
Баронесса едва не наступила на подол своего платья. У нее напряглись спина и плечи, а лицо стало серым, как снег поздней весной.  
\- Хочешь сказать, - баронесса села рядом с мамой, - его величество вспомнил про Юпитера и Ганнимеда?  
Мама кивнула, а баронесса прижала ладонь ко рту, и заговорила тихо-тихо.  
\- Может, это слухи? Маркизу отлучили от двора, но эта скандалистка…  
Вместо ответа мама так посмотрела на баронессу, что та замолчала.  
\- Если это правда…это кошмар.  
\- Можно подумать, - мама заговорила с баронессой раздраженно, как с надоедливым журналистом, - я не знала? Мне некогда падать в обмороки и плакать.  
Лицо баронессы стало совсем серым.  
\- Милая, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Если это правда - то… концы в любом случае постараются спрятать в воду. Если это ложь - всех нас повесят за оскорбление величества и государственную измену. Даже Наннерль.  
Наннерль видела по телевизору, что происходит во время казней. Сначала тебе надевают на голову белый мешок, затем затягивают на шее петлю, и в конце выбивают опору из-под ног. Она представила себя на веревке, с дергающимися ногами и часто закашляла.  
\- Ей же только одиннадцатый год!  
Баронесса отошла к камину и покрутила завитушки.  
\- Кого это волнует. Закон не меняли со времен Рудольфа Великого. Счастье, нас никто не подслушивает. Я позаботилась об этом.  
Мама вцепилась в чашку и молчала. Когда она заговорила, Наннерль захотелось спрятаться где-нибудь очень далеко.  
\- Магдалена, если... если со мной что-то случится... ты ведь о них позаботишься?  
Прежде чем сесть, баронесса приподняла свой кринолин, а затем принялась убеждать маму не горячиться раньше времени. Баронесса обещала помогать маме во всем, чтобы не случилось. На том они и разошлись.  
Через несколько дней Наннерль и маму пригласили на прием во дворец в честь дня рождения старшей дочери его величества. Наннерль там не понравилось, собравшиеся походили на механических кукол, притворяющихся людьми. Да и Райнхарда они почти не видели, им даже не дали поговорить. Зачем тогда звали, для мебели? Мама с приема вернулась бледная и расстроенная, а затем достала из своих вещей расписную шкатулку, доставшуюся от бабушки Катарины.  
\- А что здесь?  
Наннерль боялась оставить маму одну, даже когда хоронили папу, мама выглядела лучше. Мама открыла шкатулку и достала склянку из темно-зеленого стекла.  
\- Наше избавление, Маленькая. Наша надежда.  
\- На что?  
Мама закрыла глаза и печально улыбнулась.  
\- Аннерозе фон Мюзель, ты уже большая девочка. И ты должна знать, что если кто-то обижает и бесчестит нас или тех, кого мы любим, то он должен платить за это. Своей жизнью. Если ты не можешь добраться до этого человека сама - найми профессионала. Или жди удобного момента.  
\- Или, - Аннерозе плюхнулась маме на коленки, - сама стань таким профессионалом?  
Потому что на профессионала у них нет денег.  
\- Да. - Мама погладила ее по голове. - А теперь помоги мне прибраться. Давай устроим настоящий костер в кабинете.  
Аннерозе запомнила эти слова. И когда через четыре дня за мамой приехали угрюмые люди в белых халатах, то они не нашли ни шкатулки, ни маминых личных записей. Сама Аннерозе ничего не понимала, плакала и кусалась, когда ее увезли в школу высоко в горах. Директриса - худая, сухопарая женщина - объявила, что у мамы сильнейшее душевное расстройство и что она виновата перед его величеством кайзером своей неблагодарностью.  
\- Но, - продолжила директриса насмешливо сверкая глазами, - вы искупите ее вину хорошей учебой, покорностью и послушанием. Понимаете, дитя мое?  
\- Да, - Аннерозе торопливо кивнула, - я все сделаю. А могу ли я увидеть своих кукол?  
\- Разумеется. - Директриса растянула губы в улыбке и стала похожа на большую змею. - Если будете себя хорошо вести.  
Про себя Наннерль уже решила, что, видно, придется становиться профессионалом. Вряд ли это сложнее, чем петь и играть на рояле. В дортуаре она пыталась заплакать, но не получалось, внутри все застыло от противного и тоскливого чувства.

****  
Через пять лет Аннерозе шла по заросшим тропинкам лечебницы для душевнобольных. Девушка мерзла, а потому плотнее завернулась в плащ. В старом парке при больнице распустились сирень и жасмин, и теперь воздух одуряюще благоухал. Под вечер в горах стало прохладнее, а директриса отпустила ненадолго.  
\- Фрау Агата, - девочка помнила, что с персоналом надо быть вежливой, чтобы не донесли куда следует, - а где мама?  
\- Чуть дальше, милая. Пройди в беседку.  
Аннерозе благодарно кивнула и пошла вперед. Она ни на минуту не забывала о том, что должна держать лицо и не менять походку. За ней следили безжалостные и неумолимые глаза, от которых невозможно было скрыться. Еще два поворота - и вот увитая плющом беседка, где спокойно можно поговорить, здесь вечно ломаются жучки, а ветер глушит все слова. Ее ждали. Похудевшая, ставшая почти бесплотной мама сидела в кресле-качалке и смотрела вдаль остекленевшими глазами, а Райнхард обнимал ее колени.  
\- Я здесь.  
Голос отказывался ее слушаться, а дыхание перехватило из-за неудобного корсета. Аннерозе давно запретила себе плакать, с тех пор как поняла, что слезами никому и никогда не поможешь, но сейчас на глаза наворачивались слезы. Они не виделись четыре месяца - разве может человек превратиться в тень так быстро? Сколько их еще будут мучить? Пока не надоедят.  
Брат поднялся с травы и без слов обнял ее.  
\- Мне прислали твой табель. - Райнхард говорил одновременно мягко и строго. - Говорят, ты теперь блистаешь в математике и физике? Ты же их ненавидела.  
Пышные, похожие на взбитые сливки кружевные манжеты рубашки скрывали синие полосы на его запястьях. Аннерозе сделала вид, что не видит ничего, но понимала, что брат не простит ни ее зоркости, ни своей беспечности. Глупый. Она заметила на столе букетик лиловых фиалок и поспешила проморгаться.  
\- У нас новый учитель. Герр Штольц умеет объяснять как человек, а не бубнить себе под нос.  
Аннерозе старалась щебетать беззаботно, как птичка. Ненависть - ненавистью, но это ее выход на нужную дорогу. Глупости это все, что девочке не нужна математика. Или все-таки подлость, которая похожа на кандалы?  
\- Рад за тебя. - Райнхард продолжал крепко ее обнимать, - Если он толковый человек, учись у него. В консерватории станет не до науки. Но говорят, ты почти забросила инструмент и стала играть хуже.  
Донесли, старые кошелки!  
\- Давай после поговорим. - Аннерозе разжала руки и села рядом с креслом. - Мама, это я. Мама...  
\- Бесполезно. - Райнхард сжал ее плечо. - Она и меня почти не слышит.  
\- Мама... - Аннерозе пыталась растирать полупрозрачные пальцы. - Мама, у нас все хорошо.  
Взгляд мамы ожил, и она стала похожа на живого человека, а не на древнее изваяние в кремовом платье.  
\- Тогда почему мы не играешь? - Мама как в полусне погладила ее по щеке и уху. - Я по пальцам чувствую. Что происходит, Наннерль, ты влюблена? Он не одобряет музыки? Но в этом же нет ничего дурного...  
Кому нужны эти рулады и трели, когда все настолько плохо и хуже уже быть точно не может? Только и останется, что услаждать чужой слух.  
\- Я поговорю с ним. - Брат поджал тонкие губы. - И либо он принимает то, что моя сестра будет петь на сцене, либо пусть катиться в Хелль, к ледяным великанам.  
Аннерозе с трудом удержалась от едкого и обидного смеха. Мама с братом намечтали ей жениха и счастливое замужество с имением в пригороде, а ее даже не спросили. Нет, она сделает лучше.  
\- У меня важный экзамен, а я не хочу провалиться. - Она постаралась улыбнуться так, как ее учила фройляйн фон Хюммель, безмятежно и радостно. - И не могу опозориться. Всегда ведь приходиться чем-то жертвовать ради большего? - Аннерозе поцеловала брата в гладко выбритую щеку, от которой пахло сложносочиненным одеколоном. - Обещаю: как только сдам, я снова засяду за инструмент и даже спою тебе «Соловья и Розу».  
Райнхард накрыл ее руку своей, точно желая защитить от чего-то большого.  
\- Не перенапрягай связки, в твои годы это вредно. Держи ноги в тепле и ешь больше мяса, ты похудела, а это никуда не годиться. Певца не должно сносить от звуков собственного голоса.  
\- Наннерль, - мама вцепилась в подлокотники своего кресла так, будто собиралась подняться. - Ты и правда очень плохо ешь и почти не отдыхаешь. Это нехорошо. Так ведь и до грудной хвори недалеко.  
Да, разумеется. Тогда Аннерозе станет в достаточной мере уродливой, чтобы старый негодяй не обратил внимания. Но из могилы она ничем не поможет маме и брату.  
\- Мамочка, - она сделала честные глаза, - если я питаюсь плохо, то как быть с Райнхардом? У него воздух на завтрак, обед и ужин. Пианист называется. Он скоро кошку не подымет.  
У Райнхарда дернулась щека, он отвернулся. Мама испуганно замерла.  
\- Его Величество, - голос брата звучал необычайно ровно и спокойно, - полагает, что в здоровом теле - здоровый дух, и что настоящий дворянин должен быть воздержанным в своих желаниях. Я лишь стараюсь исполнять его пожелания и быть достойным его покровительства.  
У старого упыря, шептались тайком девочки в гимназии, открылась язва и теперь ему можно только кашу на воде, и ничего перченого, жирного или соленого. Когда Аннерозе услышала эти слова, то почувствовала острую, злую радость, похожую по вкусу на контрабандный чай с Феззана. То есть из Союза.  
\- Мы все стараемся, - Аннерозе с трудом сдерживала зубовный скрежет, - быть добрыми подданными Его Величества. Но ночь на дворе, а меня отпустили лишь до двенадцати. Давайте лучше погуляем?  
\- Да, - мама рассеяно кивнула, - пойдемте. Холодает уже.  
Она инстинктивно выпрямила спину, как будто ждала удара. Райнхард кивнул и помог маме встать. В последнее время просветления у нее случались все реже и реже. Может, во всем виноваты лекарства, которые ей назначил лейб-медик кайзера, а может - маме было невыносимо видеть происходящее. Аннерозе гуляла по саду, среди белых роз и жимолости, говорила о каких-то пустяках и с трудом сдерживала желание заорать во все горло.  
\- Наннерль, - на крыльце мама вновь смотрела мечтательно-отстраненно, - у тебя ведь скоро выпускной. Какая жалость, мне не разрешат присутствовать.  
\- Но нам разрешат к тебе приехать, - Аннерозе заговорила тише. - Если хочешь, я надену для тебя выпускное платье.  
Брат с благодарностью посмотрел на нее и поправил пышное жабо на своей рубашке.  
\- А ты уже выбрала материю?  
\- Да. - Аннерозе развеселилась двусмысленности своего ответа. - Зеленый бархат с золотым шитьем. И чтобы было прямое, не люблю этих рюшей.  
\- Котик, - на глаза мамы навернулись слезы и она расплакалась, как маленькая девочка. - Ты меня очень огорчила. Не делай так больше. Зеленый, да еще с золотым шитьем убьет тебя. Лучше выбери синий шелк, он так к лицу к твоим глазам. И обязательно высокую прическу.  
Неужели мама все поняла верно? Исключено. Аннерозе никому не говорила. Это была ее мечта и сокровенная тайна. Другие девочки обожали и ненавидели учителей и старших учениц, плели интриги и вечно дружили против кого-то. И все громко, демонстративно, напоказ. Аннерозе давно научилась прятать самое драгоценное в глубине сердца. Как свою мечту, как розу, которую ей подарил тот рыжий, голубоглазый, долговязый, как штакетина, на вечере у баронессы фон Вестфален, как страстное желание медленной и мучительной смерти кайзеру. Аннерозе была нема, как андерсеновская русалочка и внимательно слушала. Одноклассницы считали ее блаженной и глуповатой и не стеснялись сплетничать обо всех и обо всем.  
\- Если тебя это порадует, мама. - На прощание она обняла мать с братом и сердечно улыбнулась доктору с усталыми глазами. - Берегите ее для нас, хорошо?  
В машине, которую прислали из пансиона, она позволила себе выдохнуть и вновь вернуться к своему плану, выверенному до мельчайших деталей. Прежде надо получить аттестат и все устроить, а там, за множество световых лет от старого развратника будет неизмеримо легче. О том, что ждет ее в случае неудачи, девочка старалась не думать. Раздеваясь в дортуаре, она нашла в плаще конверт с деньгами и записку: «На платье. Без рюшей. Райнхард». Не сомневайся, Райнхард, на этом платье рюш точно не будет. Она сложила деньги в тайник с учебниками по пространственной математике и астрофизике. Этот капитал Аннерозе намеревалась пустить в оборот в самое ближайшее время.  
Под утро ей приснился старый кошмар. Она вновь стояла за напольными часами в маминой комнате и все видела. Кайзер возвышался на лежащей на полу мамой как гора и бешено вращал глазами. Рядом валялся опрокинутый графин с дорогим, сладко пахнущим вином.  
\- Подумать только, я взял тебя и твоих детей из грязи, вывел в люди, приблизил к себе, осыпал милостями, и где же благодарность? Неужели в отравленном вине?  
За окном громыхала гроза, и это делало происходящее больше похожим на сцену из какой-то старой и плохой оперы.  
\- Мне нечего сказать. - Мама постаралась отползти и спрятать лицо в тени. - Но однажды ты заплатишь за свое распутство.  
\- Да неужели? - Кайзер недобро рассмеялся. - Кому? Где найдется этот мститель? Да ты сумасшедшая! Ты знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать? А с твоими детьми? Но... кайзер добр, а ты нуждаешься в уходе. В самом деле - ты безумна. А о Райнхарде и Аннерозе я позабочусь должным образом. Все будет хорошо, если твой сын будет все так же достоин моего внимания.  
Аннерозе проснулась за четверть часа до того, как прозвонил колокол. Она бросила в лицо пригоршню ледяной воды, вытерла лицо жестким полотенцем, села, пересчитала деньги, книги и документы. Все лежало на своих местах. На минуту ее обуял ледяной, парализующий страх неудачи, но она заставила взять себя в руки и достала заточку. Где тот мститель, ваше величество? Тоска крепко целует. Очень крепко. И, как правило, не один раз.  
В рекреации снова почудилось, что за ней следят. Аннерозе достала карманное зеркальце из сумочки, остановилась и посмотрела в него. В отражении мелькнула черная форма дворецкого. По спине пробежали мурашки. Значит, действовать придется быстро.

***  
Роуз Эссен ждала объявления результатов и пыталась успокоить бьющиеся где-то в горле сердце. Рядом перешептывались и обнимались другие соискатели, а она не смела слова вымолвить, боялась, что проклятая рейхсшпрахе выдаст с головой. А говорить мучительно хотелось, вокруг были славные, добрые ребята с открытыми и улыбчивыми лицами, на фоне которых она сама себе казалась бесполезной фарфоровой статуэткой в кружевах и атласе, хотя одета была почти как они.  
\- Кофе будешь? Или тебе чаю?  
Рядом с ней стояла невысокая девушка в зеленой курсантской форме с нашивками. Этикет требовал изобразить хотя бы символическое подобие вежливости, и Роуз заглушила подступающую панику вопросом:  
\- А можно просто воду с лимоном?  
К ее радости, ответ прозвучал без акцента, спасибо многолетним занятиям музыкой. Она жила на Хайнессене уже три месяца и стала совсем своей. Пока по ее душу не торопились прийти власти с обвинением в подделке документов и обещанием упрятать в тюрьму на двадцать пять пожизненных сроков. Заточку, правда, она продолжала держать под подушкой. Жители района, где Роуз снимала квартиру-студию, отличались буйным нравом и свободой, доходящей в некоторых вопросах до распутства.  
\- Да не вопрос. Сколько чашек нести?  
\- То есть? - Не поняла Роуз.  
\- Где твои, они наверное тоже хотят пить? Такая духотища, у нас опять разладилась погодная установка.  
У девушки в курсантской форме оказались короткие рыжеватые волосы, карие глаза с золотистыми искорками и воистину королевское терпение. Любая классная дама в гимназии сделала бы уже выговор за неподобающее поведение, а эта рыжая продолжала искренне улыбаться. Роуз проглотила вставший в горле комок и наконец ответила:  
\- Они... они умерли. Я сирота.  
Именно так значилось в документах, и Роуз считала такой ход самым оправданным.  
\- Ох, - рыжая приобняла ее за плечи. - Прости, пожалуйста. Я не знала. Меня зовут Фредерика.  
От чужих прикосновений Роуз слегка повело, голова закружилась. Три с лишним месяца ее никто не обнимал. Сосед трансвестит Микки не считается - во-первых, он был пьян как скотина, а во-вторых предложил Роуз расстаться с девственностью, за что получил по зубам и по почкам. После этого к ней никто не приставал.  
\- Роуз Эссен. Ты давно учишься?  
Фредерика улыбнулась лучезарнее прежнего и крепко стиснула ее руку.  
\- Вчера сдала последний экзамен за первый курс. Не бойся, ты, скорее всего, прошла.  
На табло высветилось ее имя и название факультета. Странно, она же подавала документы на кадровую службу, а не на психологию. Зачем военным Союза все эти тесты с цветными пятнами?  
\- Поздравляю, - ее снова обняли и взяли под руки, - военные психологи это очень, очень круто. Я считаю, это надо отметить. Здесь есть неплохое кафе, где вкусно кормят. Его держит один старый розенриттер.  
Роуз окончательно уверилась, что у новой знакомой не все дома. Кто станет по доброте душевной кормить тощую девицу с глазами голодной кошки? Но в кафе так соблазнительно пахло мясом и пирогами, что у нее тут же предательски заурчало в животе.  
Фредерика подняла вверх руку, подзывая официанта.  
\- Ты что, месяц сидела на одних концентратах из пакетиков?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Мой тебе совет, - Фредерика нахмурила брови. - Переходи уже на нормальный режим, а то посадишь желудок.  
К ним наконец подошел тощий, похожий на журавля официант.  
\- Фриц, какое сегодня блюдо дня?  
\- Мясо под винным соусом и клецки.  
\- Тащи всего и побольше. - Фредерика достала карточку. - Возражения не принимаются. Но начать, полагаю, надо с куриного бульона.  
Аннерозе было неуютно в этом красивом помещении, отделанном деревом и настоящем льном. Да еще и название «Лили Марлен» напоминало скорее не о студенческой столовой, а о доме свиданий. Сидящие тут и там упоенно целующиеся парочки обоих полов только подтверждали ее догадку. Вот уж влипла.  
\- Ты где живешь?  
Фредерика смотрела на нее с таким честным и бесстыжим любопытством, игнорируя при этом ищущие взгляды других молодых людей, что сомнений не осталось бы даже у отчаянно гетеросексуальной женщины.  
\- На улице Красных Магнолий. - Роуз хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. - В самом толерантном квартале всего Союза.  
Впрочем, по сравнению с клубом крикливых любителей садо-мазо этажом выше желторотые военные это полная ерунда. Пару раз Роуз вызывала полицию, но ее только подняли на смех. Взрослые люди, взаимное согласие, а проституция в Союзе незаконна. Проще сделать ремонт или перебраться в другое жилье. Но на Хайнессене цены бешеные.  
\- У нас дают общежитие. - Фредерика наклонилась к ней ближе. - А после окончания - служебное жилье. Так что не переживай. Наши психи тихие и в случае чего дадут поспать.  
\- Угу. - Роуз мрачно кивнула и отпила из своей чашки настоящего чаю. - Скажи честно, ты что, пытаешься меня... как это у вас говорят в столице, подснять?  
И без того большие глаза Фредерики стали размером с блюдце, а челюсть некрасиво отвисла.  
\- На солнышке, перегрелась, да? Роуз, ты чего?  
Вместо того, чтобы молча встать, развернуться и уйти, Роуз решила объясниться.  
\- Ты же все время трогала меня... - Ей вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь черную дыру в центре Млечного Пути. - Улыбалась, и...  
\- И чего? - Фредерика все же вернула челюсть на место. - Своей бабушке я тоже улыбаюсь каждый день, но это не значит, что я думаю о ней какие-то... не такие мысли.  
\- Прости. - Роуз пристыжено уставилась на гладкую поверхность стола. - Просто...  
Просто в гимназии в последний год все помешались на влюбленностях и интригах. А если уж титулованная девочка оказывала знаки внимания нищей дворянке без связей, то все прекрасно понимали, о чем речь, но молчали из чувства приличия и благопристойности.  
\- Я поняла. - Фредерика снова взяла ее за руку. - Тебе просто голову напекло. Но я и сама хороша. Надо было объясняться. Первое: я кинестетик и лезу обниматься, немного чаще, чем обычные люди. Это просто выражение симпатии, вот и все. На Хайнессене, чтоб ты знала, принято целовать друг друга в щеку при встрече и прощании. Это понятно?  
\- Да, - ответила Роуз, не поднимая головы. - Понятно.  
Наконец принесли мясо, и у Роуз едва не потекли слюнки. Настоящая, а не синтетическая еда... Хелль побери, было бы крайне печально умереть от гастрита или кишечных колик и не воплотить свою мечту хотя бы наполовину.  
\- Второе... - Фредерика ловко орудовала ножом и вилкой. - И самое важное. На ближайшие четыре года я, дикий северный человек с альфы Козерога, твой наставник и куратор. Моя задача - помочь тебе с адаптацией и социализацией. Рассказать, что к чему, почему и зачем. Не переживай, если ты будешь слишком усердно учиться и не вылетишь после второй сессии - тебя тоже осчастливят подопечным первокурсником.  
\- Вылетать я точно не собираюсь.  
Не дождетесь. Она слишком многое сделала для того, чтобы здесь оказаться. И слишком большую жертву принесла. Оставалось только надеяться на халатность имперской полиции, которой ни к чему лишний обгорелый труп.  
\- Третье. - Теперь Фредерика откровенно веселилась. - В армии Союза, прежде чем затащить кого-то в койку, о желании партнера там оказаться принято спрашивать вслух, потому что телепатов в наших широтах как-то не водится. А уж с кем ты спишь в свободное от службы время - это твое и только твое дело. Хоть с феззанской лисой, только государственной тайны не выдавай. С подчиненными только нельзя, это будет харассмент.  
\- Правда?  
\- Так папа говорит. Не вижу причин ему не верить. Ну, и четвертое. Ты, конечно, очень... в общем, давай лучше дружить. От этого толку будет больше.  
Роуз уже не понимала абсолютно ничего. Происходящее не укладывалось ни в какие коммуникативные рамки.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть?  
Фредерика улыбалась грустно и крайне серьезно, как безнадежно вляпавшийся человек.  
\- Скорее нет, чем да. Есть один человек... которого я очень люблю. Четыре года назад назад он спас мне жизнь. Но он далеко, и я стараюсь не думать об этом и не огорчаться лишний раз.  
Он женат или служит в армии? Роуз вдруг почувствовала острое, как лезвие опасной бритвы, сострадание к этой солнечной девушке. Привязываться к ней было бы глупостью... но, помнится, Освальд сказал, что социальные связи - самое ценное, что может быть в бесконечно прекрасном и яростном мире.  
\- А если он погибнет?  
\- Не погибнет. Я это знаю. Да, еще одно правило: никто и никогда не посмеет влезть в твою личную жизнь, при условии, что она не мешает работе. У тебя очень высокий проходной балл, и тебя отправили на факультет психологии. Учиться придется много, особенно первые два курса. Дальше будет легче. Имей в виду, у многих преподавателей свои заскоки. Например, профессор Орасио Ривейра бредит идеей объединенной империи без императора и бюрократии. А так это совершенно безобидный товарищ. И даже любит розы... если бы он еще не был убежденным маккиавелистом....  
В том, насколько Фредерика права, Роуз убедилась уже через полтора месяца.

***  
На лекциях у Ривейры народ обычно отсыпался за бурные выходные. Роуз, на свою беду, прослыла среди преподавателей умной и талантливой студенткой, а потому с нее драли семь шкур. Сегодня старый зануда читал лекцию о предрудольфовских временах.  
\- Таким образом, - красивый, звучный баритон звучал несколько в нос, что порождало комический эффект, - мы приходим к выводам, что Рудольф великий является целиком и полностью порождением своей общественной системы. Его появление было целесообразным, необходимым и всецело являлось требованием времени. Исторически появление фигуры подобного масштаба было оправданным.  
Роуз - теперь она все время думала о себе как о Роуз Эссен, сироте с окраины Союза, - выронила карандаш и подняла руку. Внезапно удобнейший союзный мундир из зеленого сукна стал ей так же тесен, как гимназический корсет.  
\- Да, мисс Эссен?  
\- Правильно ли я поняла вас, сэр, - Роуз тщательно подбирала слова, - что согласно вашим суждениям, сильная, харизматичная личность, наделенная властью, имеет право совершать... неэтичные поступки ради великой цели?  
Профессор Ривейра вылупился на нее, как сова на сказочных лесорубов.  
\- Деточка, вы будущий армейский психолог и офицер душевного здоровья. Уж вы-то должны понимать, что категории морали, этики и нравственности в политике неприемлемы. А мораль изначально заточена под малые группы.  
Аудитория проснулась и теперь сотня недовольных глаза смотрела в ее сторону. Роуз всеобщее внимание порядком раздражало.  
\- Сэр, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила она, хотя уже с трудом удерживалась от вопроса, какого черта здесь происходит, - вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Да или нет?  
Ривейра вероятно решил, что проще ответить, чем разводить обходные маневры.  
\- Да, если речь идет о великой цели и процветании государства.  
Тут и там раздавались смешки, но Роуз слишком хотелось доказать свою правоту.  
\- То есть, - она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха для достойной отповеди старому хлыщу, - вы утверждаете, что ради достижения общего блага допустимо совершать подлости и предательства, не считаясь с жертвами? Мне кажется, это логика психопата и кукловода. Или высокоактивного социопата.  
\- Деточка, когда люди сталкиваются с исторической необходимостью, - профессор Ривейра говорил, как человек, свято убежденный в своей правоте, - не может быть никакой речи об этических фанабериях и прекраснодушии. Профессор Уильям Гиз наглядно показал в своих экспериментах, как действует закон общественного мнения и малой группы. Добро и зло относительны, знаете ли.  
То ли Роуз взбесил его снисходительный тон, то ли невербалика, которая ясно говорила о страсти к господству и доминированию, но в голове у нее ясно зазвучал тоненький серебристый колокольчик. Перед глазами у нее стоял Райнхард, пытающийся прикрыть следы удавки пышным шелковым шарфом, замученные на урановых рудниках люди с синими и голубыми треугольниками на арестантских робах, стремящиеся в неизвестность корабли Але Хайнесена. Как эта туша смела обесценивать чужую боль и страдание какой-то там исторической необходимостью? Роуз поднялась со своего места.  
\- Курсант Эссен, сэр, первый курс, факультет психологии. На свете существует великое множество психологических экспериментов. С вашего разрешения, я бы хотела провести один из них прямо сейчас. Вы позволите?  
Ничего не понимающий Ривейра согласно кивнул, и тогда Роуз растолкала вновь заснувшего соседа по парте.  
\- Рико, помоги мне.  
Вместе с Энрике они вышли к кафедре. Роуз трясло от слепящей ледяной ярости, но вместе с тем она превосходно контролировала себя.  
\- Итак. - Они обернулись к аудитории. - Мы с моим напарником сейчас абсолютно нейтральны друг другу. Ему ничего не надо от меня, а мне от него. Но... - Роуз подошла к Рико со спины и взяла его за руку. - Что, если я захочу сделать вот так?  
Она резко взяла руку Рико на болевой захват, и, кажется, перестаралась. У бедолаги глаза на лоб полезли, а по щекам потекли слезы.  
\- Охуела, да?  
\- Рози, ты чего? - изумленно спросила правая половина аудитории.  
Левая сходу предложила набить морду тому, кто посмел ее обидеть, а Рико насколько мог вежливо попросил отпустить правую руку, поскольку он ей не только рукоблудит, но временами делает что-то полезное.  
Роуз отпустила его руку и мрачно оглядела собравшихся. Сворачивать шеи теперь хотелось чуть меньше.  
\- В середине двадцатого века, в государстве Великобритания был проведен так называемый «Стэнфордский тюремный эксперимент», который не довели до конца. Создатели были слишком напуганы. Дело в том, что в замкнутой, имитирующей тюрьму системе участники разделись на три группы: жертвы, палачи и спасатели. Временами они менялись ролями, но легче от этого не становилось никому. Потому что все верили, что исполняют приказы некоего всемогущего лидера тайной организации, и никто не желал брать на себя ответственность за собственные грехи. А теперь скажите мне, профессор, кем были бы вы?  
На широком, похожем на блин лице Ривейры заходил желваки.  
\- Курсант Эссен, это некорректный вопрос. Еще раз повторяю, в политологии понятия «грех» и «мораль» недопустимы.  
Ах, недопустимы. Роуз почувствовала острое и неотвратимое желание либо убивать, либо крушить мебель.  
\- Нет. - Она зло и внимательно смотрела в глаза порядком напуганного профессора. - Ответьте. Вы человек, который родился и вырос в свободной стране, вы полноправный член общества, которое вас защищает. И это общество построили беглые каторжники и политические активисты, которые...  
\- Курсант Эссен, я хорошо знаю историю родного го...  
\- Которых их родное государство, - бесцеремонно перебила его Роуз, - приговорило к очень паршивой смерти. Но вот вы стоите перед нами, - в горле у нее снова запершило, - и говорите, что сильная личность имеет право на все. А что определяет ее? Наличие аппарата государственного насилия или все же совесть?  
\- Рози, - теперь Рико вклинился между ней и профессором. - Тебя как-то сильно понесло не туда. Слезай уже с люстры. Там больно и плохо.  
Неужели имперская гниль добралась и сюда? Нет, немыслимо, это было крушением всех ее надежд и обманом ожиданий. Сколько же вокруг конформистов, готовых согласиться со всем....  
\- Господа, - Роуз обреченно выдохнула. - Мы все будущие офицеры и все пройдем экзамен на право ношения оружия. То есть, если отбросить, как сказал профессор, все этические фанаберии, мы будущие убийцы. Даже психологи. Наше государство платит нам за то, что мы в течение десяти-пятнадцати лет будем защищать его границы от натиска Рейха. А теперь скажите мне: вы что, хотите, чтобы некий человек, чья власть держится на иллюзии и договоре, приказал вам стрелять в собственный народ ради своих великих целей? Или хотите, чтобы вашими жизнями расплачивались за очередную политическую разборку? Мне кажется...  
\- Сэр, - Рико понял, что с любимого конька она точно не слезет. - Роуз права. Мы все хотим знать, что наши усилия не напрасны. И... у всех нас есть право не подчиняться преступным приказам. Это записано в конституции.  
\- Курсант Эссен, - профессор Ривейра прокашлялся и пришел в себя, - вы несколько сгущаете краски. Историческая практика показывает, что сволочизм бывает полезен только на короткой дистанции. А теперь будьте умницей и выпейте в медпункте лекарство. Я ничуть не осуждаю вас и даже ценю ваш пыл. Хороший офицер и психолог должен быть высокоморален и жить в осознанности. А это означает полное отсутствие иллюзий о человеческой природе. Как говорится: гибель одного - трагедия, гибель миллионов - статистика. Мы на войне. Энрике, проводите вашу коллегу...  
Остальные ошеломленно молчали, а Роуз пыталась переварить то, что её назвали высокоморальной дурой и чистоплюйкой в белых перчатках. Врач в медпункте прописала ей травяные настойки, медитации и не морочиться по пустякам. Роуз вновь молчала и думала. Неужели ее усилия оказались напрасны, и вся эта безумная, смертельно опасная авантюра ничего не стоила? Неужели ничего не изменится?  
Правильно говорила мама, что сытость и благополучие делают людей глухими и слепыми. Ей вновь стало тоскливо, и жажда хоть каких-то объятий сделалась невыносимой. Чужое тепло позволило бы ненадолго забыть о том, что она кукушка в чужой стране, без опоры и поддержки.  
Фредерика посоветовала начать встречаться с кем-нибудь или завести кошку, но любовник и животное потребовали бы внимания и сил, которых у Роуз просто не было. Да и сама мысль о том, что придется кому-то доверить свое тело, вызывало ужас на грани тошноты.  
Вечером, когда Роуз готовилась к занятиям, в ее комнату нагрянула встревоженная Фредерика. Счастье, что соседка сбежала на свидание.  
\- Рассказывай.  
Роуз захотелось побиться головой о памятник основателю Але. Маленький город Хайнессен, сплетни здесь разносятся быстрее, чем грипп на Одине.  
\- Ривейра мудак.  
\- А то я не знала. - Подруга вывалила на стол бутылку молока и запеченную красную рыбу. - Но я видела запись с пары. Ты вела себя так, как будто на собственной шкуре знала, о чем говоришь. В чем дело, Роуз? Ешь, ты тощая и наверняка не доберешь нормативы по массе. Вот тогда тебя точно отчислят.  
Отвертеться не получится. Не тогда, когда на лице у Фредерики настолько упрямое и решительное выражение.  
\- Тебе сагу или вкратце?  
\- Давай я начну издалека. - Фредерика села рядом с ней. - Если ошибусь, то ты поправишь, идет? Мне безразлично, носила ты приставку «фон» к имени или нет. Но ты моя подруга, моя подопечная и хороший человек, с которым случилось очень много плохого и которому больно. И который не знает, как с этой болью жить.  
\- Кто из нас двоих психолог? - Роуз закусила щеку. - Меня звали Аннерозе.  
\- Уже что-то. - Фредерика достала из своей сумочки несколько пачек бумажных платков. - Но как-то ты же оказалась здесь?  
\- Когда мне было пять лет, - Роуз говорила о себе монотонно и безжизненно, как о давно умершем человеке, - отца сбила машина. Мама так и не смогла ничего доказать, ее никто не стал слушать. А нас с братом было двое. Мама, - внутри все свело тупой болью, - давала уроки музыки и нас с братом учила играть. А потом оказалось, что Райнхард... что Райнхард талантливый музыкант, он даже сочинял... а у меня от природы поставленный голос. Это была удача. И мы стали вместе выступать. Мы исколесили всю империю и через музыку выбрались из нищеты. Я даже в школу начала ходить. А потом, на конкурсе Бетховена... - Боль стала совсем невыносимой, и Роуз наконец заплакала. - Через два года... нас с братом заметил его величество кайзер.  
\- Ой, - только и сумела сказать Фредерика, прежде чем жутко покраснеть. - То есть он принудил твоего брата...  
\- Не принудил, - Роуз уже с трудом ворочала языком. - Кайзеру не отказывают. Тем более, все выглядело на редкость прилично, как приглашение во дворец на должность аккомпаниатора. Нас перевезли из квартиры в особняк. Мама узнала обо всем случайно, когда дело зашло слишком далеко. Райнхард и под пытками не признался бы... но... понимаешь, - она начала истерически хохотать, - мама все, все видела своими глазами. И попыталась отравить... этого... Естественно, у нее ничего не получилось. Я даже думаю, что кайзер подстроил ту сцену с наручниками и плеткой. Маму объявили сумасшедшей, а меня отправили в закрытый пансион. Видишь ли... - На душе всколыхнулось что-то кровожадное и мерзкое. - У кайзера были на мой счет планы. Когда я узнала о них, то сбежала. Так, чтобы никто не смог меня найти. Такое вот Vissi d’arte.  
\- Что прости?  
Чему их в музыкальных школах учат? Позорище.  
\- Это ария Тоски, - ответила Роуз. - Из второго действия оперы. Ее возлюбленного пытает шеф римской полиции Скарпиа, и требует у нее сначала выдать заговорщиков, а потом, - ее передернуло от отвращения, - отдаться в обмен на его жизнь. Тоска сначала поет: «Я жила ради искусства, я жила ради любви, я не делала зла ни одной живой душе, скольким несчастным я помогла в их горе, сжальтесь надо мной сеньор», а потом закалывает Скарпиа.  
Когда Роуз почувствовала, что все же плачет, она ощутила невероятное облегчение пополам с благодарностью.  
\- Ничего себе! - Фредерика гладила ее по вздрагивающим плечам. - И за вас никто не заступился? Это же незаконно, то, что они сделали....  
\- Кого это волнует? - Роуз положила голову на плечо подруге. - В Рейхе у меня бы ничего не получилось. Я думала, что сбегу, и в Союзе будет легче, но....  
\- У нас такая же задница. Но ты правильно сделала, что сбежала. Ты уже думала о том, чего хочешь?  
Думала ли она? Да сто с лишним раз! Только побег оказался одной ступенькой из тысячи. А сколько еще людей страдает и не может докричаться до справедливости? Разве с Райнхардом... Разве с их семьей случилось бы подобное, будь у людей чуть больше чуткости и слуха?  
\- Знаешь... - Роуз подтянула ноги к груди. - Я думала, что просто убью этого старого извращенца и заберу брата из его постели. Но надо менять не кайзера, а весь Рейх. А для этого придется очень много работать. И найти того человека, которому будет не стыдно служить и подчиняться.  
Если кто-то из союзных адмиралов хочет, чтобы Аннерозе фон Мюзель, то есть, Роуз Эссен служила ему верой и правдой, не жалея собственной жизни, то пусть сначала докажет, что достоин безоглядной преданности.  
\- Я помогу тебе. - Фредерика выглядела собранно и серьезной. - Познакомлю с папой, с нужными людьми.  
Еще одна полоумная альтруистка. Чем-то, кстати, похожая на Мюзетту из пуччиниевской «Богемы». "Я весела, меня все знают..." Только Роуз отнюдь не чахоточная малютка Лючия.  
\- А тебе какая от этого выгода?  
Фредерика закинула ногу на ногу.  
\- А я не хочу убивать людей, которым не оставили выбора. И я не хочу через пять или десять лет присягать на верность новому императору. Шевалье, вы со мной?  
Точно сумасшедшая и чумная. Аннерозе не собиралась привязываться к этой девушке, но от одного присутствия Фредерики Гринхилл в этом мире становилось гораздо теплее. Единственное, на что надеялась Аннерозе - это на то, что мама проживет долго, а Райнхард не успеет обрести слишком много власти.

******  
То, что любители сильной руки заканчивают показательно плохо и страшно, Роуз усвоила еще с университетской скамьи. Когда профессор Ривейра изрек очередную трудно совместимую с жизнью глупость, она только посочувствовала старому эпикурейцу, который жил в своих воздушных замках и ничего не решал. Но от действий кучки собравшихся здесь людей зависело слишком многое.  
Интересно, почему никому до сих пор не пришло в голову, что маккиавелизм и ницшеанство - это идеология пораженцев, живущих в смутные времена? Теперь ее величество история предоставила уникальную возможность убедиться в неумолимости своих законов.  
\- Стало быть, - она захлопнула папку. - Моя задача - убедить адмирала Яна в необходимости сотрудничества. А если у меня не получится?  
Собравшиеся в конференц-зале переглянулись. Наконец адмирал Гринхилл выдавил подобие улыбки. Все они были живыми мертвецами, но отказывались это понимать и признавать.  
\- Роуз, но вы наш лучший психолог и переговорщик. Вы умеете быть убедительной.  
И мы всецело уверены в успехе предприятия. Только попробуйте провалиться, и последствия всецело за ваш счет. Счастье, что у нее никого нет. Но и ее ни у кого нет. Одиночество - неизбежная оборотная сторона такой неуязвимости.  
\- Прежде всего, - Роуз побарабанила по столешнице из пуленепробиваемого стекла, - я профессионал.  
И, кроме того, цинична, как среднестатистический политолог в разгар предвыборной компании.  
\- Значит, - высокий, лысый человек в адмиральских чинах стукнул кулаком по столу, - вы найдете, как надавить на Яна Вэньли. Вряд ли это сложнее, чем принудить сдаться целый крейсер.  
Интересно, почему военные старше сорока пяти лет настолько морально и интеллектуально неповоротливы? Неужели их поразил какой-то хитроумный вирус? Чушь, вирусы безмозглы. Люди, к сожалению, тоже.  
\- Мои источники утверждают, что Ян Вэньли очень умный человек, который не даст собой манипулировать.  
Роуз знала достаточно, и понимала, что с этим человеком возможно лишь сотрудничество на равных. Впрочем, всегда оставался процент на ошибку, связанную с недоразумением и неточностью данных.  
\- И что вы предлагаете, капитан Эссен? - спросил ее адмирал Гринхилл.  
Раздражение в комнате росло, как снежный ком. Подай им маринованного героя Эль-Фасиля еще вчера. На что люди рассчитывают?  
\- Дайте ему и мне реальные условия, от которых я смогу отталкиваться. Не иллюзорную «программу спасения», а пошаговую социальную программу.  
\- Капитан Эссен, - адмирал Гринхилл смотрел на нее откровенно осуждающе. - Роуз, не забывайтесь. Мы не можем позволить себе глупых сантиментов, когда наша родина окружена врагами.  
И этот туда же!  
\- Вы будете делать дело или нет? - Бывший адмирал Линч уже не скрывал брезгливого пренебрежения и прихлопнул севшую на его китель муху. - Или дальше продолжите толкать речи про этику и необходимость гуманности?  
Бесполезно, они ее просто не слышат.  
Роуз адресовала Линчу и адмиралу Гринхиллу лучшую из своих профессиональных улыбок.  
\- Я всегда делаю свою работу на высочайшем уровне.  
\- Мы в этом не сомневаемся, - ответил отец Фредерики без тени улыбки. - Но если вы ошибетесь, то за вами придется подтирать Багдашу. Вылетайте завтра же.  
Нашли чем испугать, честное слово. И кого? Багдаш - честный служака и превосходный математик, а не актер. На их же счастье.  
\- Когда я узнаю о том, что пора действовать?  
\- Когда придет время.  
Развели таинственность, заговорщики.  
У Роуз Эссен была идеальная легенда прикрытия, к которой не подкопался бы и законченный параноик из безопасников. Офицер душевного здоровья, внезапный, из-за министерского бардака перевод с Урваши. Да, консультация и тестирование командования станции Изерлон входит в ее непосредственные должностные обязанности. И Роуз, и Аннерозе было безумно страшно. Но три недели в практически полной изоляции, среди неоглядной черноты космоса и дрейфующего тут и там мусора изрядно способствовали душевному просветлению.  
Пять лет она трудилась, не покладая рук, и работала на собственное будущие. Теперь настало время пожинать плоды. Всю дорогу до Изерлона она проигрывала возможные варианты, а потом бросила это дело. То, что неминуемо случится на станции, всецело зависело от нее. Орел или решка? Неважно. Теперь все неважно. Как и то, что адмиралу Гринхиллу она обязана и самой большой дружбой в своей жизни, и всеми ниточками связей, которые завязались в его доме.  
У трапа ее встретила похудевшая от переживаний Фредерика, какой-то веснушчатый коммандер, молодой человек с ресницами, которые бы сделали честь любой девушке, и беленький, похожий на единорога из древних легенд, мальчик. Стало быть, то ли адмиральский воспитанник, то ли наследный принц.  
\- Мы ждали тебя через два дня. - По традиции, Фредерика опустила всю пляску вокруг званий и субординации. - Вернее, не тебя, а другого человека.  
Сама Роуз рассчитывала увидеть подругу лет через пять, не меньше. При условии, что они обе останутся в живых и не покалеченных. Серьезная задача, если вспомнить, что адъютантов, психологов и командование обычно выбивает первым. Не считая космодесантников и пилотов «спартанцев».  
\- Старик Ришар свалился с остеомой. - Роуз расцеловала подругу в обе щеки и шутливо отдала честь. - Меня саму выдернули с Урваши и сказали лететь сюда. Нет, это не бардак. На улице Красных Магнолий Ким Юсин держала бардак. Вот там был порядок.  
\- Не ворчи. - Фредерика подвела ее к остальным сопровождающим. - Позволь представить: майор Райнер Блюмхарт. - Роуз только сейчас заметила на его шевроне секиру с розой. - Коммандер Дасти Аттенборо. - У веснушчатого офицера оказались ехидные глаза. - И энсин Юлиан Минц. Меня ты вроде бы знаешь.  
Роуз внимательнее пригляделась к темноволосому крепышу, который смотрел на нее как будто сквозь прицел винтовки. Злые языки болтали, что розенриттеры - нечто то ли вроде рыцарского ордена с богатыми содомскими традициями, то ли разветвленная тоталитарная секта. Врали, конечно же.  
Но один из источников Роуз утверждал, что вот этот еще совсем молодой человек - третий боец и лучший стрелок в полку. И начальник разведки. Впечатляющий список для политического эмигранта во втором поколении. Пока слова не расходились с ее впечатлениями. Блюмхарт явно был из породы надежных, как скала, и неболтливых людей.  
\- Офицер душевного здоровья, - она вытянула вперед правую руку и поочередно поздоровалась со всеми, - капитан Роуз Эссен. Господа, это не будет нарушением протокола и присяги, если я скажу, что ужасно хочу есть? В пути нас кормили чудовищной гадостью. Или сначала надо доложить командованию?  
\- Сначала тебя надо накормить, а потом уже докладывать командованию. Юлиан, - Фредерика подмигнула белокурому юноше, - в вашем холодильнике есть что-то калорийное? Голодная капитан Эссен опаснее сбежавшего головореза.  
Из багажного отделения наконец-то вынесли ее чемодан.  
\- Естественно, - Роуз фыркнула и выдвинула ручку в нужное положение. - У меня фантазия богаче.  
\- А как мисс Эссен относится к мясной лазанье и пирогам? - Мальчику, она, судя по всему, понравилась, вон как разрумянились щеки.  
\- Дай подумать. - Роуз прикусила губу. - Душу, я, конечно, не продам, но буду весьма благодарна. А ты умеешь готовить?  
\- Почти всё, - ответил Юлиан с законной гордостью. - И всех.  
Чем-то этот мальчик напоминал ей Райнхарда в их лучшие годы. Наверное, сочетанием острого ума, застенчивости и любопытства. До проклятого Бетховенского конкурса брат был влюбчив и на каждую красивую даму смотрел с волнением и трепетом. Но дальше флирта дело не заходило. Райнхард ждал кого-то особенного. Дождался ведь, на свою голову. Боги завистливы и порой зло смеются.  
\- Звучит угрожающе.  
Судя по остаткам хронического бардака в апартаментах, адмирал Ян был человеком с чрезвычайно развитой интуицией и патологически неприхотливым в быту. Сама Роуз не смогла бы жить в условиях, когда на носках поселяется неизвестная форма жизни и зовет тебя «мамой». Но котище у адмирала оказался роскошный - ухоженный гималаец с нежнейшей и пушистой шерстью, за которого его владельцу следовало простить половину прегрешений земной жизни.  
\- Адмирал, - Юлиан покраснел еще больше. - Не наглей и не приставай к гостье. Ты, любвеобильный... Казанова. Не обращайте на него внимания, мисс. Он ко всем пристает, даже к Поплану и генералу фон Шенкопфу.  
Бедный мальчик, нельзя так смущаться. Хотя... если вспомнить возрастную психологию и то, что рядом вообще-то война, на которой взрослеют быстро и хочется обычных человеческих радостей вроде кого-то теплого и отзывчивого под боком, то все становится чертовски понятным. Учитывая голодные взгляды девушек-пилотов и техников, долго скучать в одиночестве этому единорожку не придется. Роуз же впервые за долгое время наслаждалась пищей, которая таяла на языке и позволила себе роскошь не думать ни о чем.  
\- Юлиан, - в прихожей раздался мягкий, красивый голос, - скажи, а куда делась новая книга Танаки? О... - На Роуз смотрели ироничные и добрые глаза цвета антрацита. - Вы, должно быть, психолог с Урваши? Надеюсь, вы хорошо долетели?  
Не смотря на свой до неприличия молодой возраст, Роуз хорошо разбиралась в людях. В первую минуту ей показалось, что каким-то невероятным образом адмирал Ян все о ней понял и сразу простил. Теперь влюбленность Фредерики больше не казалась намечтанной блажью. Оставалось только посочувствовать подруге. Или наоборот, порадоваться.  
\- Без происшествий и гиперухабов, - искренне ответила Роуз. - Если вы позволите, то я бы хотела представить доклад о состоянии...  
\- Сначала отдохните, капитан Эссен. Вы устали с дороги.  
В этот миг Ян Вэньли заработал себе в копилку еще десять очков. Вечером он выслушал ее доклад и даже сделал вид, что поверил во внезапную командировку.  
\- И чего только не придумают на Хайнессене. Я, правда, не совсем понимаю, как вам может помочь стандартный армейский тест...  
\- При всем уважении, адмирал, - она с жадным интересом изучала богатую мимику, - вы и ваши люди постоянно находитесь в зоне боевых действий и в состоянии стресса. Тесты - это лишь верхушка айсберга, на самом деле научный эксперимент дает более объективную картину. Я изучаю механизмы адаптации человеческой психики и человеческое поведение....  
\- Я вас понял, капитан Эссен. - Кажется, Яна Вэньли развеселила ее попытка соответствовать досье. - Надеюсь, мы хорошо поработаем, и вы сделаете полезные выводы. Вашим обустройством займется адмирал Кассельн.  
Ей выделили просторный кабинет с видом на городской парк. Если на минуту закрыть глаза, то можно забыть о том, что небо над тобой ненастоящее, а искусственный, с легким химическим душком свежести воздух очищают тысячи фильтров. Изерлон был одним из величайших проектов Рейха, грандиозной стройкой века. После того, как целое поколение адмиралов смолотили в пыль вместе с «мафией» Брюса Эшби, граница с Союзом нуждалась в хорошем амбарном замке. Роуз старалась не думать о том, кто и как строил космическую станцию, но эта мысль приводила за собой другие, в том числе и об общем благе, и о праве сильной личности. К счастью, у нее было полно работы, иначе пришлось бы согласиться с профессором Ривейрой.  
На второй день ее пребывания на Изерлоне весь полк розенриттеров изъявил желание пройти тесты. Роуз слегка опешила. Меньше всего эти воспитанные, дисциплинированные ребята походили на самых страшных персонажей школьного фольклора. Пока офицеры и рядовые отвечали на вопросы с подковыркой, она прогнала через интервью командование полка. И если с бригадным генералом фон Шенкопфом все было понятно без перевода, то первое, что сделал Каспер Линц - это вручил написанный акварельными карандашами ее портрет.  
\- Вы же просили первое, что придет в голову.  
\- Полковник Линц, - Роуз сделала вид, что не замечает в равной мере веселого и бесстыжего взгляда, - нарисуйте что-то более абстрактное.  
\- Человеческий глаз в разрезе? А с какого ракурса?  
Еще немного и она просто слегла бы под стол от смеха. Полковник Линц оказался превосходным художником с заковыристым чувством юмора. Когда очередь дошла до Блюмхарта, Роуз не поверила собственным глазам.  
\- Майор, простите, а что это? Поясните, пожалуйста.  
Как-то ей не верилось, что настолько сдержанный и внимательный человек мог нарисовать декорацию к фильму ужасов.  
\- Кот адмирала Яна, - ничуть не смутился майор Блюмхарт. - Секира и сосиски, которые он спёр.  
Это Роуз сообразила. После каракулей одинских абстракционистов она научилась неплохо разбираться в живописи.  
\- А профессорская шапочка ему зачем?  
\- Так кот же ученый. Историк.  
Роуз вспомнила древнюю байку и перестала задавать глупые вопросы. Под вечер явилась загадочно улыбающаяся Фредерика.  
\- Уйди, нечисть! - Роуз сделала попытку спастись бегством. - Что у тебя в голове, я без всякого интервью знаю. Достаточно увидеть, как ты смотришь на адмирала.  
\- И как же я смотрю на своего, - Фредерика особенно выделила голосом последнее слово, - начальника?  
\- То ли как на центр мироздания, то ли... - Роуз проскользнула к двери. - Это называется: «Тактика? Стратегия? Валить и заниматься сравнительной медиевистикой».  
\- Но не на командном мостике же. - Фредерика одернула свой мундир. - Через два три дня у нас будет... мы иногда собираемся, чтобы расслабиться и поговорить в спокойной обстановке. Развлекаемся, кто как может. Если хочешь, можешь что-нибудь спеть. Заодно и познакомишься со всеми.  
\- Издеваешься. - Роуз закашлялась, пытаясь скрыть подступившую смеховую истерику. - Я полгода не пела ничего серьезнее гимна Союза. Что мне прикажешь исполнять: арию великой герцогини Герольштинской или сразу Царицу Ночи? Я не настолько страдаю нарциссизмом и люблю военных.  
К счастью, в ее апартаментах на Хайнессене была замечательная звукоизоляция, поэтому Роуз распевалась без всякой боязни получить ведро ледяной воды на голову. Как только у нее появились свободные деньги, она сразу же пошла к вокальному педагогу. Преподавательница, пожилая дама с подсиненной челкой, была в восторге и целых четыре года упрашивала подопечную бросить армию. Роуз отшучивалась и тактично намекала мисс Андреа, что та лезет не в свое дело. Да и кто бы выплатил неустойку за контракт? Музыка давала хоть какую-то иллюзию связи с семьей и душевного покоя.  
Что же спеть? Моцарта? Это было рискованно, но петь хотелось почти мучительно. Она достала из своего портфеля порядком истрепавшиеся ноты, которые всюду возила с собой. Помнится, эту колыбельную она пела на вечере у баронессы фон Вестфален. И там был этот рыжий с розой. Интересно, где он теперь?  
В девять часов она вышла подышать воздухом в здешний парк. На скамейке у входа майор Блюмхарт кормил с руки шустрых чернохвостых белок, которые наперебой лезли к нему целоваться.  
\- Они любят семечки. - Майор отдал ей честь. - Если хотите, можете угостить.  
\- А меня не заревнуют? - Роуз присела на корточки и почесала одну из проказниц за ухом с кисточкой. - Знаете, майор, из вас вышел бы замечательный отец.  
\- С чего вы взяли, капитан?  
Блюмхарт улыбнулся настолько сердечно и искренне, что Роуз едва не растаяла. К несчастью, она была на редкость морально устойчива. И приехала сюда работать.  
\- Вы не считаете их меньше или глупее себя, хотя это всего лишь...  
На плечо Роуз вскочили сразу две белки, которые тут же превратили ее прическу в нечто невообразимое. Права была Фредерика, когда советовала коротко подстричься, а не отращивать косу. Положим, подруга много где была права, только Роуз слушала ее через раз.  
\- Девочки, - майор Блюмхарт попытался изобразить суровость. - Где ваше воспитание? Вы как будто из Хелльхейма сбежали...  
Точно. Только из тамошней преисподней сбежала скорее Роуз, да и сам майор Блюмхарт.  
\- Скажите, майор, вы... вы не боитесь выходить на бой против бывших соотечественников?  
Блюмхарт замолчал, и, пожалуй, только теперь Роуз увидела его настоящее лицо. Которое не имело ничего общего с наивным и доверчивым мальчиком с широко распахнутыми глазами. Это было лицо человека, привыкшего видеть смерть рядом с собой каждый день.  
\- В Рейхе я бы мертв, капитан Эссен. Если родители или родина отбирает у тебя не только достоинство, но и жизнь, то это повод забыть о родстве.  
\- Вы правы, майор Блюмхарт, - ответила Роуз, и спрятала растрепанную косу под берет. - Но есть такая затягивающая штука, о ней еще дедушка Хеллингер писал. Мы, психологи, называем ее семейной системой. Парадокс в том, что семейная система стремится вернуть, всех потерянных членов на место. Когда этого не происходит, она вовлекает в свою орбиту все новых и новых членов. И так до бесконечности.  
\- До дурной бесконечности. - Взгляд у него стал необычайно темный и глубокий. - Это все, что вы хотели сказать, капитан Эссен? Рейх поэтому стремится вернуть нас туда, откуда мы сбежали?  
\- Я не...  
Роуз растерялась. Она не знала, что говорить в подобной ситуации. Ни классные дамы из пансиона, ни профессора из академии не подготовили ее к той чертовщине, которая творилась в ее жизни. Происходящее все больше напоминало пир во время чумы и бал обреченных, но на душе у нее цвела весна в духе Дауленда.  
\- Я не думаю, - Роуз постаралась легкомысленно отмахнуться, - что у Рейха настолько длинные руки. Все, что нам остается, это жить и не бояться. Даже если очень хочется.  
Недавно она подумала, что глупо бороться со всем миром, когда можно сотрудничать. После того, как ты обретешь точку опоры, чтобы сдвинуть Вселенную.  
\- А вы испугаетесь, - майор Блюмхарт надел свою беретку задом наперед, - если я приглашу вас на... простите. Это было невероятно глупо.  
Не хватало еще на ровном месте влюбиться в красавца майора. Но именно это Роуз и собиралась сделать. Ужас. Что бы сказала мама?  
\- Не испугаюсь. И приглашу вас к себе на рюмку вечернего чая и послушать Моцарта. Думаю, вам будет интересно.  
\- Послушать... Моцарта?  
Пропадать, так пропадать. Они оба ничего не потеряют от того, что произойдет.  
\- И рюмку чаю. И давайте звать друг друга по имени хотя бы наедине.  
Блюмхарт внезапно запел глубоким и красивым драматическим тенором:  
\- "Есть ли что банальнее смерти на войне, я люблю тебя, моя Лили Марлен..."  
Вот откуда то название - из песни настолько старой, что след ее потерялся в глубине тысячелетий...  
Ночью ей было настолько хорошо, что хотелось плакать. Вместо этого, проснувшись, Аннерозе коснулась лба нежданного любовника поцелуем, взъерошила мокрые после душа волосы и подоткнула одеяла. Райнер завозился во сне и попросил не будить, если она все же соберется его убить. Аннерозе ушла в гостиную.  
Кажется, ей повезло нарваться на приличного молодого человека, хотя в последний раз Фредерика гневно шипела, что Роуз не умеет выбирать себе мужчин, и каждый последующий хуже предыдущего. Сейчас это не значило ровным счетом. Впервые за долгое время Аннерозе чувствовала себя почти счастливой. И хотела делиться с другими спокойствием и уверенностью.  
На музыкальном вечере она уже не понимала, что поет. Слова упразднились, осталась только парящая в лучах света музыка и абсолютная, невыразимая нежность ко всему миру. Когда она допела, в салон боком, извиняясь за беспокойство, к адмиралу Яну вошел шифровальщик. Повисла тишина, а затем адмирал снял свой берет.  
\- Друзья мои, в Рейхе произошел военный переворот. Кайзер Фридрих убит заговорщиками.  
Аннерозе почувствовала, как внутри все покрывается знакомой коркой льда.  
Ей пришлось собираться с силами целую минуту.  
\- Скажите, кому подчиняется армия? Государственному секретарю Лихтенладе?  
Ни Кассельны, ни коммандер Атттенборо, ни Фредерика ничего не понимали.  
\- Главе министерства юстиции, маркизу Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму, - ответил адмирал Ян.  
Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Аннерозе подобрала длинный шлейф платья, и, не говоря никому ни слова, удалилась к себе. Ей предстояло многое обдумать за эту ночь. В том числе смириться с тем, что маму она больше никогда не увидит.  
На следующее утро возле приемной адмирала Яна дежурил майор Блюмхарт, который явно готовился к такому повороту событий.  
\- Капитан Эссен, вас ждут.  
Табельного оружия у нее не отобрали. Аннерозе закрыла за собой дверь и спросила с порога:  
\- Вы ведь знаете, кто я, ваше превосходительство?  
Ян Вэньли как никогда напоминал ей мудрого дракона из восточных сказок, который прозревает былое и грядущее, но не может разглядеть опасности, которая притаилась за следующим поворотом.  
\- Все зависит от того, кем вы считаете себя, капитан. И что вы определяете важным для себя.  
\- Поставим вопрос иначе. - Аннерозе подошла к столу из темного дерева вплотную. - Что видите вы?  
Спокойствие в антрацитовых глазах начинало ее бесить.  
\- Я вижу человека, который пришел договариваться. Но предмет договора можете определить только вы, госпожа фон Мюзель.  
Прекрасно. Ей дали карт-бланш.  
\- Полагаю, - Аннерозе сложила руки на груди, - начать следует с того, что я психолог. И работаю с живыми людьми, а не с трупами. Эту прерогативу я оставляю наемным убийцам и патологоанатомам. Люди адмирала Гринхилла давно превратились в смердящие политические трупы.  
Адмирал Ян выглядел удивленным. Самую малость.  
\- Стало быть, вы пришли наниматься на работу. Правильно ли я вас понял, капитан? Чего же хотите вы лично для себя?  
Этого момента Аннерозе ждала с радостью и страхом.  
\- Дайте задачи, которые достойны моего ума. Я не желаю до конца жизни заниматься черным политическим пиаром и интригами. Это банально, это скучно и ничего не изменит. Я могу быть вам полезна, и вы прекрасно это знаете. Не все войны выигрываются силой оружия.  
Никогда прежде время не тянулось настолько мучительно.  
\- Вы хорошо знаете своего брата, Аннерозе. Что он сделает в первую очередь, помимо легитимизации собственной власти?  
Аннерозе стало горько, но правда от этого не менялась. Итак, что может сделать талантливый, на грани гениальности человек с явным недостатком социальных навыков и предельно травмированный, но у которого была возможность компенсироваться?  
\- Подберет себе верных сторонников, будет укреплять связи между ними, оттеснит от престола других претендентов. Но все это предшествующие шаги. Сейчас ему важно прогнуть под себя армию и чиновников. Думаю, голова Клауса фон Лихтенладе скоро окажется в петле.  
Она замолчала. Теперь все зависело от того, что скажет адмирал Ян, и того, какое решение он примет.  
\- Аннерозе, а вы не боитесь идти против родного брата? В Рейхе вы стали бы кронпринцессой.  
Адмирал Ян обладал неоценимым умением задавать правильные и неудобные вопросы. Бесценное качество для психолога и кошмарное для кадрового военного, которому не положено выходить за пределы устава. Теперь она понимала тех, кто его ненавидел.  
\- Я не собираюсь воевать против Райнхарда. - Аннерозе переступила с ноги на ногу. - Но я присягала Союзу. В моих силах сделать так, чтобы... чтобы... Один человек не может спасти Галактику. Но я могу сделать так, чтобы подобное больше ни с кем не происходило. Мне безразличен мой статус. Все эти титулы существуют ровно до тех пор, пока действуют договоренности. Но как пели в одном древнем мюзикле: «Старый мир пошел ко дну, на костях истлела плоть, а сияние угасло».  
\- В таком случае, - адмирал Ян достал из своего стола пачку коричневых папок, - помогите убедить мне этих заговорщиков из хунты Гринхилла сложить оружие и не делать самоубийственных глупостей. Нам предстоит много работы, капитан.  
И они пожали друг другу руки. Уже за дверями Аннерозе услышала растерянное: «Яре-яре, ну и день сегодня, меня никак собрались выпихнуть в чрезвычайные и полномочные президенты?» Пусть даже не сомневается, президент у Союза будет.  
В коридоре генерал фон Шенкопф пытался говорить с Райнером и удержать при этом лицо, на котором широкими мазками было написано искреннее непонимание:  
\- Боец Блюмхарт, ты вообще понимаешь, во что ввязался?  
Райнер возвел очи горе.  
\- Судьба у меня такая, товарищ командир. Люблю я ее.  
Аннерозе только теперь поняла, куда влетела со всего размаху.  
***  
Утро началось с писка будильника и собственного иссиня-бледного лица, мрачно смотревшего из зеркала. Какая хунта, какой Рейх, последний год ее заветной мечтой было выспаться. К счастью, человечество изобрело холодный душ.  
\- Я тебя не знаю, - сказала Аннерозе отражению и скрутила волосы в жгут. - Но без боевой раскраски ты не выйдешь.  
Через полчаса ее лицо перестало напоминать пришельца из старой фантастики докосмической эпохи. На запах крепкого чая и овсянки с медом пришел Райнер. Вчера они устали настолько, что просто уснули в обнимку.  
\- Утро. Тебе помочь?  
Сказано это было с настолько невинным и проказливым выражением лица, что Аннерозе отгородилась щеткой для волос. Не хватало еще увлечься и опоздать куда только можно. Майор Блюмхарт, конечно, воспитанный юноша, но розенриттер - величина неизменная во всех девяти мирах.  
\- Изыди.  
\- Причесаться.  
Аннерозе махнула рукой. Она давно хотела постричься, но все не могла найти времени. Теперь коса была толщиной в руку и доходила до поясницы. Иногда от этого страшно болела голова. Как хорошо, что у Райнера был талант договариваться с ее волосами. Наличие красавицы мамы, больше похожей на звезду немого кино, чем на супругу кондитера, и двух младших сестер способствовало. В этот раз Райнер заплел «вывернутую» косу из четырех прядей, больше похожую на корону из волос. Аннерозе осталась довольна.  
\- Да, теперь мной можно пугать не только детей, но и вояк Рейха.  
Они с Райнером переглянулись как заговорщики.  
\- Беспокоишься?  
\- Немного. - Аннерозе заколола шпилькой особенно непослушную прядь. - Но если нам на голову не свалятся рыцари-патриоты и призрак адмирала Гринхилла, все пройдет идеально.  
Либо сегодня будет подписан договор о перемирии и прекращении огня, либо ее величество история отправит их всех в утиль. После мясорубки у Амритсара Союз не скоро еще оправится. Воевать дальше - медленное самоубийство. К счастью, теперь первую скрипку играла партия мира.  
\- При условии, что нас услышат. - Райнер поцеловал ее в щеку. - После подписания... приходи на тренировку, хорошо?  
Да уж, прокаженный про исцеление, а висельник про петлю! Шенкопф опять будет подтрунивать. И совершенно справедливо, кстати. На первых тренировках ее сносило.  
\- Райнер, - она повязала шарф на столичный манер, слегка набекрень. - Мы об этом уже говорили. Твою секиру мне не поднять. Я разбираюсь, что в головах у тех, кто умеет с ней обращаться. Хватит и того, что я прилично стреляю.  
\- Приходи. - Блюмхарта было не переупрямить. - Мне так будет спокойнее. Хватит с нас того, что лучший полководец во всей галактике толком стрелять не умеет.  
\- Но...  
\- Вибронож никто не отменял. В ближнем бою не будет времени на выстрел. Я жду тебя в восемь часов.  
И все же, из чистой вредности, Аннерозе не могла допустить, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним:  
\- Если буду жива.  
На нервах сегодня были все. Даже обычно пунктуальная Фредерика едва не опоздала, но в парадно убранном конференц-зале на это никто не обратил внимания. Вместе они заняли места по правую и левую руку от сосредоточенного и погруженного в себя адмирала Яна.  
\- Исторический момент, черт побери. - Теперь уже вице-адмирал Аттенборо пытался куда-то деть руки. - Кто из нас мог подумать, что Рейх пойдет на уступки? Год назад я бы сказал, что этот человек выпил слишком много феззанского.  
\- Аттенборо, - контр-адмирал Кассельн постучал три раза по дереву, - не сглазь.  
\- Что за суеверия, Кассельн? Черномундирным мир не менее выгоден, чем нам. Или Ортанс приснился всемирный потоп с луной над Кармелем?  
На обзорном экране появилось изображение флотилии во главе с алым кораблем. «Барбаросса» - горели буквы на обшивке флагмана. Прибыла делегация, призванная говорить от имени его императорского величества, кайзера Эрвина-Йозефа и регента маркиза фон Лоэнграмма. Сердце Аннерозе пропустило удар, а потом забилось с утроенной силой. Не миновать ей визита к кардиологу.  
Церемониальную часть и представление посла Аннерозе запомнила плохо. Мысленно она еще раз окинула взглядом договор и не нашла в нем ни единой запятой, которая бы позволила развязать войну раньше, чем через пять лет, даже при условии, что господам политикам вновь захочется решить социальные проблемы через маленькую победоносную кампанию.  
Когда посланник регента сел за стол переговоров, Аннерозе едва не спотыкнулась на ровном месте. На нее накатило вязкое и почти невыносимое чувство дежавю. Она уже видела эти медные кудри и синие глаза. Вицмундир тогда был проще, без богатого шитья на обшлагах рукавов. Тот самый кавалер с розой, который был на благотворительном вечере у баронессы фон Вестфален. Он почти не изменился за прошедшие годы, только лицо стало тоньше и строже. Рядом с ним стоял высокий придворный с умными глазами и необычайно красивой осанкой.  
\- Тайный советник Зигфрид Кирхайс и министр иностранных дел, граф Франц фон Мариендорф.  
Значит, так его звали? Аннерозе как будто ослепла и оглохла. Словно со стороны увидела себя пятнадцатилетнюю, только что допевшую Заиду и Ринальдо, и принимавшую заслуженные аплодисменты взыскательной публики. Полагалось отвесить глубокий поклон, но она чувствовала себя слишком уставшей.  
Баронесса и ее гости и слова бы не сказали, но в салоне присутствовала вреднейшая фрау Шульц, с которой сталось бы донести директрисе, и тогда - прощай уединение и прогулки. Аннерозе глубоко вздохнула и плавно, как лебедь на воде, опустилась в красивую, предписанную церемониалом позу. В тот самый миг она поняла, что не чувствует спины и не может подняться. Хотелось то ли расплакаться от ужаса, то ли закричать от досады. Попросить помощи было бы грубым нарушением этикета.  
И тогда к ней подошел высокий юноша в мундире министерства юстиции. Он застенчиво улыбнулся и протянул ей руку, которую Аннерозе тут же с благодарностью приняла.  
\- Вы чудесно пели, госпожда фон Мюзель. Мне показалось, что я побывал на небесах. А это, - в ее руках оказалась крупная, пунцовая роза, - вам.  
И ушел, даже не представившись. Аннерозе плюнула на этикет и громко крикнула:  
\- Спасибо. Я вас запомню!  
К реальности ее вернул мягкий, похожий на шелестящий шелк голос адмирала Яна:  
\- Таким образом, мы полагаем, что Союз Свободных Планет и Галактический Рейх преследуют общие цели. Поскольку, его величество Эрвин-Йозеф, - адмирал Ян украдкой заглянул в свою шпаргалку, - на основании указа от тридцатого июня нынешнего года признал Союз Свободных планет независимым и легитимным государством...  
\- Мураи зануда, - тихонько прошептала Фредерика. - Честное слово, уснуть можно. Или это такой хитрый план?  
\- Потерпи, - ответила Аннерозе одними губами. - Остались считанные минуты.  
На последовавшем после подписания договора торжественном приеме Зигфрид Кирхайс подошел к адмиралу Яну.  
\- Я бы хотел выразить свою благодарность адмиралу Яну.  
\- Благодарю. - В белой парадной форме драгоценное начальство смотрелось еще более нелепым и несчастным. - Но долгожданный мир - заслуга многих людей, которые находятся в этой комнате. Мы все славно потрудились, друзья мои.  
Зигфрид Кирхайс выслушал эти слова с мягкой улыбкой, а затем продолжил говорить с неподдельной сердечной теплотой:  
\- Я говорю не как лицо, наделенное властью, и не как посланник Его Величества, а как человек, которого внезапно вывели из тьмы к свету. На Один я везу не только мирный договор, - в этот миг Кирхайс явственно подмигнул ей, - но и добрую весть, и надежду для страждущего. Простите мою высокопарную речь, я все еще недостаточно хорошо знаю ваш язык.  
Все, сейчас или... на нее накатила чудовищная слабость, как всегда после сильного волнения... Простит ли брат за то, сколько боли и горя она причинила ему, пусть и желая спасти? Перед уходом Аннерозе собралась с духом, и, преодолевая страх, подошла к Кирхайсу.  
\- Скажите Райнхарду...  
Она растерялась. Слова ускользали, как рыбки от сетей.  
\- Да, госпожа Аннерозе?  
\- Скажите Райнхарду, - у нее закололо под левой лопаткой, - что Наннерль очень его любит и благодарна за все. И если он сможет... Вы мне ничего не должны и не обязаны...  
Все внутри сжалось от подступивших к горлу слез.  
\- Госпожа Аннерозе, - Кирхайс заговорил на рейсшпрахе. - Я думаю, счастье вашего брата будет трудно описать словами. Он сам говорил мне, что надеется сыграть с вами мотет Моцарта в лучшем из миров. Теперь ему не придется ждать так долго. Райнхард любит вас и вспоминает каждый день. Для него вы живы.  
Той ночью, впервые за много лет, Аннерозе плакала от переполнявшей ее боли и радости. Под утро она забылась крепким сном, где не было ни сгоревшей лечебницы для душевнобольных, ни колосьев с человеческими лицами, ни растекшейся живой волной по ковру с двуглавым орлом золотых волос, ни удавленных адмиралов, ни расстрелянных демонстраций.

***  
За тысячи световых лет от изерлонской крепости на планету Один пришла непредсказуемая ранняя весна. Столицу охватила эпидемия влюбленностей и свадеб, студенты прогуливали учебу, а сумасшедшие предсказывали очередной конец света. В ту ночь по самым разным причинам не спали многие, но работал только один человек.  
Райнхард не выносил Нойе Сан-Суси. Ни его вычурных парадных залов, ни альковов с фривольными картинами и толстыми коврами, которые замечательно глушили любой звук, ни чинного дворцового парка, где деревья были подстрижены в виде дамских причесок и старинных фрегатов. За пятьсот лет это место пропиталось ложью до самого фундамента. Спокойно маркиз Лоэнграмм чувствовал себя только в дворцовой библиотеке и своем кабинете, где распорядился установить рояль. О звукоизоляции беспокоиться не приходилось. Он закончил работать с докладом Оберштайна и посмотрел на уставшую фройляйн Мариендорф.  
\- Фройляйн, - Райнхард постарался придать своему голосу подобающую строгость. - Ваш батюшка и Кирхайс оторвут мне голову.  
Фройляйн Хильда подняла на него сонные глаза.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, что вы, я совсем не устала, а работа...  
Какая славная у Кирхайса будет жена. Как только эти два упрямца бросят упираться и говорить, что не любят друг друга. Да даже Ройенталь все понимает, хотя когда дело касается любви, у главкома эмоциональный диапазон зубочистки. Райнхард любил видеть рядом счастливых людей и друзей.  
\- Фройляйн, я приказываю вам отдыхать.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, - фройляйн Хильда пропустила его увещевания мимо ушей. - Адмирал Мюллер пишет о том, что поставки тиоксина, последователи культа Земли и Адриан Рубинский связаны.  
К йотунам Рубинского с его фанатиками.  
\- Этим займется ведомство Оберштайна. Завтра. Фройляйн, вам следует отдохнуть. Вы не можете работать по пятнадцать часов в сутки. Это вредно.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, вы тоже. Я уйду только тогда, когда вы встанете из-за стола.  
Кто там из древних говорил, что упрямство - достоинство ослов? Сейчас Райнхард был от души с ним согласен.  
\- Но я желаю остаться один.  
Фройляйн Мариендорф встала со своего кресла и положила руку ему на плечо. Она выглядела смущенной и печальной.  
\- Понимаю. Годовщина, да?  
Райнхард немногим, только ей, старому графу, который заменил ему отца, и Кирхайсу позволял дотрагиваться до себя. Хильда была честной и чистой девушкой, чтобы не болтали сплетники о ее любви к мужским костюмам, граф - до сих пор горевал по жене, а Кирхайс... тому, кто допустил бы мысль о том, что это воплощение самоотверженности и благородства может желать мужчину, Райнхард бы выписал пропуск на тот свет. Как Брауншвейгу и Флегелю.  
\- Да, - ответил Райнхард и случайно задел рукой ноты моцартовского реквиема, которые тут же рассыпались по полу. - Фройляйн, хотите, я вам сыграю? Как-нибудь потом, вы ведь устали...  
\- Но я могу слушать музыку, - Хильда быстро собрала ноты, и заговорила необычайно твердо. - И я ни за что не оставлю вас.  
Спорить с ней было бесполезно, не ссылать же компетентного секретаря и хорошую девушку на фронтир? Райнхард размял кисти и начал играть собственную кровоточащую память.  
Его отношения со смертью, вопреки старой песне, напоминали не танец, а скорее прятки. Восемнадцать лет назад он потерял отца. Тот неуверенный человек почти стерся из памяти, в отличие от маминых слез и необходимости доставать деньги на лекарства для Маленькой. В тот год Наннерль переболела корью, и доктора боялись, что хрупкая девочка не переживет зимы. Обошлось. Райнхард это запомнил.  
Райнхард начал играть «Лакримозу». Тринадцать лет назад у него отняли семью, честь и музыку. И если с той мерзостью, которая происходила с ним каждую ночь, можно было привыкнуть, отрешившись от страдания и своего тела, то... маму, его внимательную и нежную маму заперли среди помешанных и постепенно сводили с ума. Это он тоже запомнил и записал на счет своего венценосного любовника.  
Восемь лет назад погибла Наннерль. Райнхард с трудом узнал сестру в том, что извлекли из сгоревшей машины. Маркиза Бенемюнде, ревнивая змея, так и не простила своей отставки, несколько раз пыталась убить его самого. Когда Райнхард вернулся с похорон, в тот же вечер, в опере, барон Флегель оборонил донельзя двусмысленную фразу. Хотя бы с убийцами Маленькой у него хватило влияния рассчитаться.  
Маркизе попался на редкость неумелый палач, который не знал, как правильно затягивать петлю. Кайзер хотел утешить своего любимца и подарил целое министерство юстиции в качестве отступного. Зря он дал Райнхарду сколько-нибудь реальную власть. Зря вообще взял его в свою постель.  
Пальцы слушались плохо, но Райнхард продолжал играть. Год назад сгорела лечебница, где держали маму. Через три дня он договорился с крупными магнатами и заставил заплатить Фридриха, а вместе с ним и Флегеля с Брауншвейгом по счетам. Говорят, что яд - оружие подлецов, предателей и отвергнутых женщин. Райнхард неизбежно добавлял к этому списку заговорщиков и фаворитов.  
И кого ненасытная смерть заберет у него на этот раз? Старого графа? Кирхайса? Хильду? Он подозревал, что на следующую потерю у него просто не достанет сердца и сил.  
Поэтому Райнхард работал и не жаловался никому. И отдал бы половину Галактики за возможность сыграть с сестрой дуэтом, как прежде. Стыдно сказать, чтобы не свихнуться, он каждый день, когда никто не слышал, мысленно беседовал с сестрой, какой он ее запомнил.  
Райнхард кончил играть. Жаль, что фройляйн медведь на ухо наступил, и она не отличает ноту «фа» от ноты «ре», но это и к лучшему. Иначе она поняла бы о нем слишком много.  
Фройляйн Мариендорф о чем-то сосредоточено молчала. Когда на плечи легли маленькие ладони, Райнхард не удивился. Но от острожного прикосновения губ к щеке едва не взлетел под потолок.  
\- Фройляйн. - Он из-за всех сил пытался казаться суровым и грозным, хотя желудок сделал сальто. - Вы точно нездоровы и нуждаетесь в отпуске. Если я увижу вас на службе завтра....  
\- Простите. - Она выглядела смертельно огорченной. - Я не хотела пользоваться вашей слабостью и навязываться. И меньше всего хотела вас обидеть или оскорбить.  
Никогда в жизни Райнхард не чувствовал себя таким дураком. Кажется, он поставил их обоих в дурацкое и бессмысленное положение. А тут еще Оберштайн с нелепым предложением связать регента узами законного брака с девицей из лояльной семьи. Пусть Ройенталя для начала женит. И все же им требовалось объясниться. Как прикажите говорить с порядочной девушкой о настолько мерзких вещах? По натянутой над пропастью проволоке пройти проще.  
\- Хильда... - Идея обратиться к ней по имени показалась Райнхарду вполне здравой. - Я ни на минуту не допускаю мысли, что вы сознательно хотели... Во всем виноват маэстро Моцарт, но он уже тысячу лет как мертв, а потому - забудем. Да и Кирхайс бы этого не одобрил. Вы прекрасный сотрудник и верный соратник...  
Фройляйн Мариендорф смотрела так, словно увидела большого динозавра посреди кабинета.  
\- Да, это так. Но... не лишайте меня возможности сделать выбор и нести за него ответственность. Или, - фройляйн Мариендорф опустила голову еще ниже, - вы даже не допускаете мысли, что к вам можно испытывать самые добрые чувства?  
Райнхард не знал, что сказать. Проще было сотворить красивую, многоходовую интригу по стравливанию Лихтенладе и Брауншвейга, чем говорить с Хильдой предельно честно и открыто. Но струсить и отступить с поля боя ему не дал дворцовый лакей, известивший о том, что в приемной - тайный советник Кирхайс со срочным докладом.  
\- Проси. - Райнхард решил, что пропадать, так пропадать. - И принеси нам кофе.  
Кирхайс, что называется, попал с флагмана Миттермайера на бал, то есть... что такого случилось в дороге, что друг и соратник не стал дожидаться утра? Фройляйн Мариендорф заняла свое место за секретарским столом.  
\- Итак, советник Кирхайс. - Райнхард сложил ладони домиком. - Верно ли я понял, и вы достигли своей цели? Впрочем, я читал твой отчет. Если в Союзе не все политики страдают глупостью, они используют эти пять лет с умом. Так же, как и мы. А теперь, Кирхайс, иди спать. Желательно не один.  
И забери с собой фройляйн Мариендорф, потому что Моцарт странно действует на нее. Разумеется, Райнхард не сказал этого вслух. Кирхайс понимающе улыбнулся и достал из своего портфеля пачку фотографий.  
\- Есть кое-что, что не попало в официальный отчет и протокол. Думаю, тебе будет интересно.  
Фройляйн Мариендорф даже отложила ручку, понимала, что присутствует при чем-то из ряду вон выходящем. Может, они сговорились? Райнхард мысленно послал их к Локи и Хелль, и начал перебирать цветные, на редкость удачные, кстати, снимки. Жаль, что всегда был посредственным физиономистом.  
\- И как тебе Ян Вэньли? Он правда так грозен, как болтают в армии?  
Ройенталь, после того, как его хорошо потрепали в системе Тиамат, утверждал, что без помощи потусторонних сил дело точно не обошлось. Нормальный человек ни за что бы не согласился выкинуть такую штуку. И нырять под брюхо «Брунгильды» тоже. Райнхарду загадочный чудотворец был любопытен и интересен.  
\- Он кажется безобидным, но на самом деле это очень умный и опасный человек. Смотри дальше.  
Райнхард продолжил перебирать фотографии и потрясенно уставился на снимок. Сначала ему показалось, что глаза врут от переутомления. Пришлось ущипнуть себя за руку, и когда способ не подействовал, он рывком открыл секретер и достал портрет сестры, который написал адмирал Меклингер уже после того... после того, как все случилось.  
Изображенная на миниатюре девочка в пышном лазоревом платье, с закрученными спиралью локонами лишь отдаленно походила на молодую женщину в военной форме Альянса. Но в глубине души Райнхард знал - это она. Кто угодно мог пошутить настолько жестоко, но... не Кирхайс, который бы скорее дал убить себя, чем позволил принести ему вред.  
\- Кирхайс. - Он рванул вышитый ворот своего мундира. - К черту перемирие!  
И Кирхайс, и фройляйн Мариендорф опешили. Никто не ждал такого поворота событий. У Райнхарда начала неметь рука, а сердце вновь кололо. Все в порядке. Это пройдет.  
\- К черту перемирие, - четко повторил Райнхард. - Регентское слово тверже гороха.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, вы о чем?  
Кто там говорил про полгалактики?  
\- Привези мне мирный договор. И ее. Если... если она захочет.  
Наверное, так чувствовал себя Секст, получивший от Тита вместо смертного приговора любовь и прощение.  
\- Госпожа Аннерозе... - Кирхайс, сама верность и невозмутимость Кирхайс когда-то не дал ему сойти с ума и теперь держался рядом. - Она просила передать вам, что любит вас.  
Но как же такое могло получиться? Как ей удалось бежать? Райнхард еще раз ущипнул себя за руку. Если это сон - пусть не кончается, если правда... у какого-то из богов на его день рождения было хорошее настроение. В любом случае, всю правду знает только один человек - сама Аннерозе. И теперь-то она точно не отвертится от мотета. Но за восемь лет могла бы подать весточку, что жива, сестра называется. Вот именно, что не могла. Не хотела подставлять его под удар. На минуту Райнхард представил, что сделал бы кайзер, узнай он правду.  
Нет уж. Живая собака всегда лучше мертвого льва, а что случилось - то случилось. Самодурство, конечно, гонять лакея за вином в такое время, но... регент не нервная барышня, чтобы падать в обморок от любого потрясения, а фехтование посреди ночи - на редкость глупая затея.  
\- Ганс, шампанского! А вы, двое трезвенников, даже не думайте отвертеться! Не желаю страдать в одиночестве утром. Что вы на меня так смотрите, от похмелья!  
Требовалось произнести какой-нибудь сообразный ситуации тост. Иначе происходящее из праздника неминуемо грозило превратиться в попойку. А пьянства Райнхард не терпел.  
\- Все эти годы моя сестра... восемь я считал свою сестру мертвой. Я и сам бы мертв. Но, теперь мы живы снова. Вы даже представить себе не можете, как я счастлив.  
Наверное, так чувствовали себя висельники, у которых вовремя повешенья лопнула веревка. Дальнейшее смешалось в разноцветную круговерть. Проснулся он от того, что спал, прислонившись к чему-то живому и шевелящемуся. Но постойте... маркиз фон Лоэнграмм два года спал в одиночестве и не собирался менять привычки. Райнхард не поверил своим глазам. Они с фройляйн Мариендорф заснули на диване в обнимку. Ситуация была шокирующая и двусмысленная, но судя по тому, что на обоих было достаточно одежды, до совсем непоправимого дело не дошло.  
Хильда со стоном схватилась за голову.  
\- Определенно, последний фужер был лишним. Проклятье. Больше никогда не буду пить.  
Как не пытался, Райнхард не мог вспомнить, что произошло после второго бокала. Помнится, граф Мариендорф говорил, что у шпиона и дипломата должны быть стальные нервы и железная печень. Где, позвольте спросить, Кирхайс, когда он так нужен?  
\- Фройляйн, - Райнхарду было безумно стыдно за свое неподобающее поведение, но в этом он не собирался признаваться, - после того, что между нами было, я как честный человек обязан на вас жениться. Обещаю...  
Фройляйн Мариендорф стала бледной, как привидение в дворцовом парке. Кажется, перспектива брака весьма напугала ее.  
\- Благодарю, но не стоит. - Неужели, он пал так низко, что разочаровал всех, кого только можно? - Лучше дайте мне неделю отпуска. Общество вас не поймет.  
\- Общество?  
Теперь ничего не понимал уже Райнхард.  
\- Все решат, что вы пытаетесь устроить смену династии. Что сейчас крайне невыгод...  
\- Фройляйн. - Райнхард с трудом застегнул пуговицы мундира. - Давайте помолчим. Лучше скажите, где Кирхайс?  
Хильда выронила расческу и с трудом скрыла удивление.  
\- Вы же сами отправили тайного советника Кирхайса спать. После четвертого фужера. То есть, он сам ушел...  
Райнхард помнил только цветные шарики и ощущение блаженной легкости во всем теле. Ощупью он отыскал бутылку шампанского и зло воззрился на этикетку. Так и есть. Феззанское. Что там говорил Мюллер о связи терраистов и Рубинского? Надо бы отправить всю партию на анализ, и самим сдать кровь. Хотя дворцовые эскулапы - те еще упыри.  
\- Фройляйн, давайте выпьем аспирину и начнем работать. Вызовите ко мне адмирала Мюллера и отправьте лэнд-лорду Феззана приглашение на чашечку крепкого кофе с регентом.  
Хильда быстро записала все в блокнот. Райнхард не сомневался, что она все поняла верно.  
\- Знаете, фройляйн, некий мудрец сказал ученикам, что в зрелости не стоит менять воду, к которой привык, на чужую. Иногда реки и воды чужой души убивают.  
\- Что должно быть записано в заключении о смерти?  
\- Тоже, что и всегда. Желудочные колики и сердечный приступ. Но прежде я бы хотел переговорить с адмиралом Мюллером.  
С вольницей Феззана давно пора кончать. Раз теперь мир, необходимость в этих мошенниках отпадает сама собой, как и в том, чтобы покупать товары Союза с четырехразовой переплатой. Да и на Терру желательно послать экспедицию. Пусть Мюллер и разбирается.

***  
В жизни Маленькая... то есть Аннерозе выглядела не такой замученной, как на фотографии, правда, почему-то прятала глаза. За два месяца ожидания Райнхард успел выучить каждую черточку на том снимке наизусть. Хильда и Кирхайс оставили их наедине. Страшно вдруг перестать быть всемогущим и всесильным регентом и просто стать собой. Райнхард откинулся на подушки. Раз он старший, первым надлежит говорить ему.  
\- Мама была неправа. Тебе идет зеленый.  
Бурлящая, искрящаяся радость от чуда ушла, оставив место спокойному осознанию: сестра жива и больше с ней ничего не случится. Райнхард не позволит.  
\- Наша форма идет всем. Особенно тем, кто не боится рисковать.  
\- И ты рискнула. Понимаю. Я тоже ставил на карту всё.  
Они оба словно застыли во времени и пространстве. Оба боялись сделать первый шаг.  
\- Ты все правильно сделал.  
Определенно, устроить государственный переворот и завоевать Союз было бы проще. Слишком много бесценного времени они потеряли, но Райнхард собирался наверстать упущенное.  
\- Знаю. Аннерозе... - Сестра вскинула голову. - Я очень рад, что тебя не было рядом эти восемь лет.  
\- Что?  
И ведь почти не покривил против истины.  
\- Правда. Тебе не следовало видеть то, что здесь творилось. Меньше всего, - на него, как в прежние, беспросветные дни накатила удушающая волна,- я бы хотел рисковать тобой. Я хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива, и тебе не приходилось бы выбирать между двумя подлостями. И я точно не хотел, чтобы...  
\- Молчи. - Аннерозе обвила руками его за плечи. - Молчи и ничего не говори. Все, что я затеяла... я так надеялась вытащить тебя и маму. Я так хотела отомстить, что явись Мефистотель на перекрестке и предложил он сделку - я бы подписала, не глядя.  
Райнхард знал все о ненависти и бессилии, и был на "ты" с унижением и стыдом. Кирхайс показал ему, что такое дружба. Вероятно, с сестрой и Хильдой ему предстояло вспомнить о доверии и любви.  
\- Тебя бы обманули, как Фауста. Уж поверь мне. Аннерозе...  
\- Да?  
Слова уже давались чуть легче и ему, и ей.  
\- Мама так и не поверила в твою смерть. Когда мы виделись в последний раз - она говорила о тебе.  
\- И что же она сказала?  
Райнхард до сих пор не простил себе того, что не послушался графа Мариендорфа, который говорил о том, что Брайншвейг и Литтенхайм рано или поздно избавятся от всех «политических», которых упекли в ту проклятую лечебницу.  
\- Что ты рано или поздно вернешься домой. Ко мне и всем нам.  
Райнхард тогда не поверил, но мама долго плакала в тот день, а потом рассмеялась и уснула в своем кресле. Тогда он решил, что это было нежданное предсказание. Но мертвые не возвращаются из своих могил, а детей, после того, что было между ними и кайзером, у него не будет. Ни одна женщина не согласится... да он и не предложит. Разве что усыновление?  
\- Я вернулась. Скажи, а могу я... можем мы ее навестить?  
\- Конечно.

На месте, где раньше возвышался желтый особняк лечебницы для душевнобольных, теперь стоял памятник, поставленный какими-то энтузиастами. Маленькая, точно светящаяся женская фигурка из белого мрамора выставила вперед руки, точно пытаясь защититься то ли от людей, то ли от огня, а на среднем пальце ее правой руки сидела бабочка. Аллегория невинности и беззащитности, как пояснил Райнхарду скульптор. Здесь часто собирались экзальтированные молодые люди и читали стихи о любви, смерти, безумии и прочем вздоре. Иногда попадались и приличные.  
Мамина могила была чуть дальше, на хорошо освещенном холме. Ему предлагали фамильную усыпальницу, но Райнхард не хотел запирать ее в тюрьму и после смерти. На простой, без лишних украшений прямоугольной плите он распорядился выбить лишь имя и даты. «Кларибель фон Мюзель». Ветер шелестел листвой деревьев и нагибал к земле высокие, в пояс травы. У Аннерозе дернулась щека, и она опустила на землю букет фиалок, которые мама обожала.  
\- Думаю, нам надо многое рассказать друг другу.  
\- Все, как ты хочешь.  
И они пошли к автомобилю, взявшись за руку, как когда-то в детстве. Райнхард все еще надеялся уговорить Аннерозе сесть за рояль и сыграть в четыре руки. И пусть не отговаривается тем, что на Одине она ненадолго.


End file.
